Let Him Go
by sasuke fans
Summary: Doppelganger. Katanya, jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, maka hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi, itu sebagai sebuah pertanda jika kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu/ Oneshoot / rate M untuk alur/ Sasu-saku/ DLDR


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah film movie dengan judul **colors of wind,** rekomen untuk di nonton, agak rumit alurnya, tapi bagus aja sih menurut author dan tokoh utamanya adalah aktor favorit author. selain itu, judulnya sendiri di ambil dari lagu favorit author yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu soundtrack di film ini, judulnya "Let Her go" tapi karena lagu itu di peruntukan untuk seorang gadis, maka auhtor menjadikannya "let him go" karena author ingin kata ini untuk seorang pemuda.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Let Him Go ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doppelganger, apa kau tahu tentang satu kata itu? Jika mencarinya, kau akan menemukan sesuatu, sebuah makna dari kata itu, jika di sederhanakan, seseorang atau siapapun, memiliki sebuah bayangan yang sangat mirip dengannya, terdengar cukup menakutkan, bukan sebuah roh atau layaknya hantu, mereka ada dan nyata, hidup berdampingan dan tidak mengetahui satu sama lain.

Bagaimana,

Jika,

Kau bertemu dengan doppelganger-mu?

Katanya, jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, maka hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi, itu sebagai sebuah pertanda jika kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu,

Tapi,

Jika saja,

Hidup berdampingan dengan mereka?

Katanya, hampir setiap orang yang mengalaminya, hidup mereka akan benar-benar berakhir dan seperti sebuah takdir yang akan sulit kau hindari.

Aku,

Jika saja,

Aku bertemu dengannya,

Doppelgangerku,

Apakah hidupku yang akan berakhir juga?

Atau,

Hidupnya yang akan berakhir?

Sayangnya,

Saat tidak sengaja melihatnya, aku jauh lebih dulu melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak melihat masa depanku, bahkan dengan wanita yang aku cintai,

Dia,

Doppelganger ku,

Aku melihat masa depannya,

Dia yang akan bersama dengan wanita yang aku cintai,

Aku ingin,

Dan aku sangat berharap,

Jika aku pergi lebih dulu,

Dia akan memiliki segalanya yang aku punya,

Segalanya,

Hidupku, karirku, bahkan,

Wanita yang aku cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Pov.]**

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

Menatap jendela kamarku, sudah pagi rupanya, tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan sederhana, ruangan minimalis, tapi setidaknya uang sewanya cukup murah, aku hanya seorang pengangguran dan berharap segera mendapat pekerjaan, tapi apa yang aku lakukan selama setahun ini?

Tidak ada,

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,

Rasanya seperti sebuah kepompong dan membuatku berpikiran sempit, kepompong nantinya akan menjadi seekor kupu-kupu bukan? Aku harap, aku seperti itu, tapi tidak mungkin akan terjadi jika aku terus berdiam diri di rumah.

Membuka jendela dan matahari semakin tinggi, melihat sekitar, orang-orang sudah ramai berjalan dan sibuk melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka setiap hari, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, apa aku juga harus mencobanya?

Kalau begitu,

Duduk tenang, berpakaian rapi, mengenakan jas dan menyodorkan berkas persyaratan untuk menjadi seorang pegawai.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku lulusan fakultas seni universitas K, aku harap anda mempertimbangkannya-"

Sayangnya, hampir semua perusahaan menolakku dengan berbagai alasan.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak cocok di sini."

"Maaf, kami tidak mencari pekerja sepertimu."

"Dari tampangmu, kau sepertinya akan membawa masalah."

"Bagaimana jika menjadi model saja?"

"Apa kau ini artis? Lebih baik ikut _casting_ saja."

"Dari tampangmu aku tidak suka, aku yakin para pegawaiku yang lainnya akan bermasalah hanya gara-gara kau."

"Maaf, kami tidak butuh orang sepertimu."

"Dari pada kau menjadi pegawaiku, bagaimana jadi pacarku saja?"

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka menggunakan alasan yang tidak masuk akal? Menatap diriku di pantulan kaca, ada apa dengan wajahku? Apa karena rambutku sudah mulai panjang dan aku terlihat tidak rapi?

"Hey, anak muda, apa kau seorang artis?" Ucap seseorang padaku.

"Maaf, paman, aku bukan artis." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Tapi dari tampangmu-"

Lagi-lagi, ada apa dengan tampangku ini?

"-Bagaimana jika kau bekerja padaku?" Tawarnya.

Menatap pria itu, dia terlihat seperti pria biasa.

"Ah, maaf, namaku Iruka, aku seorang photographer, bagaimana?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu, kalau begitu, simpanlah ini, simpan saja, mungkin jika kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucapnya.

Dia memaksaku mengambil kartu namanya dan paman itu pun pergi.

Lebih baik aku berjalan pulang, apa tampang sepertiku ini cocok menjadi model? Aku tidak begitu tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali menjadi sebuah kepompong yang terkurung di dalam kamarku, hampir semua perusahaan tempatku melamar, semunya menolakku, menatap kartu nama yang aku pegang, hanya paman ini yang menawarkan pekerjaan padaku, apa aku coba saja? Jika ini hanya merepotkan, aku akan berhenti dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah tiba di depan pintu sebuah bangunan dengan dua lantai dan terletak di pinggir jalan.

 **Cafe PhotoStudio Iru.**

Aku membaca apa yang tertulis di depan pintunya, membuka pintunya dan seorang wanita, seperti seorang pelayan dengan pakaian _maid_ nya sedang berjaga, apa ini kafe atau tempat foto studio?

"Selamat datang, silahkan, meja untuk berapa orang?" Ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak, aku sedang mencari pemilik tempat studio ini, apa pria yang bernama Iruka ada?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, Iruka? Dia ada di atas, silahkan lewat sini, naik saja dan kau akan bertemu langsung dengannya." Ucap pelayan itu lagi, dia bahkan menunjukkan tempatnya dengan gelagat aneh.

Berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang melingkar, di atas terdengar sedikit ribut dan beberapa kali cahaya dari _lightning_ , berdiri dan melihat sebuah tempat untuk pemotretan, ada beberapa pria dan gadis di atas, mereka sedang mengadakan pemotretan, salah seorang pria datang menghampiriku.

"Uhm..., model baru?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan, aku hanya sedang mencari Iruka." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir model baru, tapi kau begitu cocok." Ucapnya.

"Ah, kau datang? Aku tidak menyangka ini, bagaimana? Apa kau mau bekerja padaku?"

Terdiam, melihat sekitar, apa ini sudah benar? Apa aku jalani saja apa yang sudah menjadi takdirku?

"Tenanglah, di coba saja dulu." Ucap paman itu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, hanya mencoba saja." Ucapku.

"Serahkan padaku." Ucap pria yang menyapaku lebih dulu sebelum Iruka.

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan, dia membantuku merapikan tatanan rambutku dan menyuruhku mengganti baju, mengenakan baju yang katakannya sedang di gunakan untuk promosi.

Setelahnya, aku keluar dan mereka yang ada di luar menatapku tanpa berkedip, ada apa? Apa mereka ingin mengatakan tampangku ini benar-benar membawa masalah?

"Sempurna!" Ucap Iruka, aku masih tidak mengerti.

Dia memintaku untuk segera berdiri dan berpose untuk foto, sayangnya aku tidak mengerti pose yang baik dan benar, terkesan kaku dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini.

"Rilekslah, Sasuke, anggap saja kau tidak sedang pemotretan." Ucap Iruka, dia seakan memberikan pelajaran sederhana yang lebih mudah aku pahami.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku, aku menjadi seorang model.

Kegiatan pemotretan selesai, Iruka memintaku menunggu hingga para model lainnya pulang dan tinggal kami berdua.

"Lihatlah, kau berpose dengan begitu alami, apa benar kau ini bukan seorang model atau mantan model?" Ucapnya padaku dan memperlihatkan hasil pemotretanku tadi.

"Aku baru melakukan hal ini." Jujurku.

"Aku memang tidak salah pilih orang, kau harus tahu, mataku begitu jelih memilih seseorang, Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut lagi? Aku senang jika kau bekerja padaku, aku yakin akan banyak brand terkenal yang ingin menjadikanmu model mereka." Ucapnya, ini terdengar menggiurkan, pekerjaan yang hanya berpose dan kau sudah mendapat banyak penghasilan.

"Menurutmu, apa tampangku ini membawa masalah?" Tanyaku, aku penasaran akan jawaban setiap orang.

"Hahahaha, jangan bercanda Sasuke, kau itu, baru kali ini aku mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari pemuda sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Wajahmu cukup menjanjikan jika kau ingin menjadi seorang model, mungkin mereka berpikir kau tampang bermasalah karena wajah tampan seorang pemuda kadang menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis dan selalu saja mereka mempermasalah hal itu, mereka berebut ingin menjadikan pemuda tampan sebagai miliknya, aku tidak begitu tampan, jadi aku tidak pernah merasakannya."

Akhirnya aku mengerti, wajahku ini, katanya tampan, tapi jika tampan dan tidak berguna, sama saja hal omong kosong.

"Ini upahmu untuk hari ini, aku harap kau mau bekerja padaku dan aku akan menggajimu tiap bulan plus uang bonus tiap selesai pemotretan dari brand yang memberikan modal sponsor pada kita." Ucap Iruka, menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat, upah pertamaku dengan pekerjaan sederhana ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. "Untuk selanjutnya, tolong biarkan aku berpikir lebih dulu." Tambahku.

"Baiklah, santai saja, aku akan sabar menunggu kepastianmu Sasuke." Ucap Iruka.

Aku pamit padanya dan berjalan pulang.

Berhenti di sebuah salon, mungkin sebaiknya potong rambut terlebih dahulu, berjalan masuk dan seorang pria tua mulai memotong rambutku, sedikit pendek, setidaknya lebih rapi.

Setelahnya, membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan makanan, aku akan memikirkannya sejenak, mengambil pekerjaan ini atau mencari pekerjaan lain dan hanya akan mendapat jawaban penolakan atau malah mereka menyuruhku menikahi mereka jika bosnya seorang wanita, apa mereka sudah gila?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan berlalu.**

"Baiklah, satu kali lagi dan kita selesai." Ucap Iruka.

Pada akhirnya aku menerima pekerjaan ini, tidak ada jalan lain, aku lebih di hargai di sini.

"Semakin hari kau sudah pandai berpose yaa Sasuke, aku salut padamu." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya mendapat ajaran darimu." Ucapku, aku cukup terbantu jika dia yang mengarahkannya.

Aku tidak perlu sibuk untuk berpenampilan formal lagi dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hari demi hari,

Bulan demi bulan,

Hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan saja aku sudah bisa melihat wajahku terpampang di beberapa papan iklan dan poster-poster berukuran besar di beberapa toko, pencampaian yang luar biasa, hanya bermodalkan pose dan tampang saja.

 **Dreet... dreet...dreet...**

 **Ayah Calling.**

Aku senang akan pekerjaanku sekarang, tapi satu hal yang membuatku akan kesulitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Kau jadi model? Apa-apaan ini! Keluar dari rumah dan hanya seperti ini yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami? Kenapa mengambil keputusan seperti ini? Ayah sudah melarangmu untuk kuliah jurusan seni dan kenapa masih membangkang juga, sekarang apa? jurusanmu sama sekali tidak di hargai di mana pun!" Ucap ayahku.

Menundukkan wajahku, rasanya aku ingin menutup kupingku, aku di panggil pulang setelah hampir 3 tahun tidak kembali, aku sudah siap dengan meninggalkan rumah dan hidup mandiri, sayangnya hal itu hanya terus mendapat bantahan darinya, pria tua yang selalu saja marah padaku, sejak awal, sejak aku masih anak sekolah, hanya kakak yang ada di matanya, yaa, aku punya seorang kakak, kami beda 6 tahun, dia lebih segalanya, lebih baik dan lebih mendapat pengakuan dari ayah, sedangkan aku, ayah tidak akan peduli dan hanya terus mengatakan.

"Seharusnya kau contohi kakakmu itu, lihatlah sekarang dia menjadi seorang wakil direktur, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja belajar dari kakakmu!" Kapan suara meningginya akan meredah juga padaku? Ayah sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti ini pada kakak.

Aku lelah, sampai kapan kami akan di bandingkan? Aku tidak ingin datang ke sini jika bukan ibu yang meminta.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang di sukainya, lagi pula dia mendapat pekerjaan yang baik bukan? Banyak anak-anak lainnya hanya menjadi pengangguran." Ucap ibuku, hanya ibu yang akan selalu mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan.

"Kau tahu, model, hanya seorang model, bagaimana ke depannya? Dia tidak akan jadi apa-apa, hampir semua model seperti itu, setelah mereka bersinar, satu masalah redup seketika. Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik?"

"Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain selain model." Ucapku, aku ingin segera pergi dari kediaman ini, secepatnya agar suara dengan nada tinggi itu tidak aku dengar lagi.

"Bagus, carilah pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan berhenti saja jadi model, jangan buang-buang waktumu dan tidak ada yang akan berdampak baik padamu." Masih saja berusaha berbicara lebih baik, kau tidak tahu apa-apa pak tua.

"Aku masih ada urusan, ibu aku pulang dulu." Ucapku, pamit pada ayah dan ibuku.

Jika ibu menghubungiku lagi, aku tidak akan pulang, ayah akan tetap pada keputusannya dan sikap kerasnya padaku, aku yakin apapun yang aku lakukan, pria tua itu tetap tidak akan mengakuiku.

Berjalan keluar dan aku bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke, kau pulang?" Ucapnya dan sebuah pelukan itu.

"Hentikan itu, kau pikir aku masih anak kecil." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukan kakakku.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu kembali." Ucapnya.

Menatap ke arahnya, setelan jas yang super mahal dan keren, sekarang kakak menjadi seorang wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan interior yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, tentu saja ayah begitu bangga padanya.

"Aku sudah selesai dan akan segera pulang." Ucapku.

"Tunggu, kau tidak boleh pulang begitu saja, ikut aku sebentar." Ucapnya dan mengajakku pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran barbeque.**

"Sudah lama sekali aku sangat ingin mentraktirmu makan, tapi kau selalu saja tidak mengangkat ponselmu." Ucapnya.

Sejujurnya, aku cukup benci padanya, karena kakak aku selalu di acuhkan ayah, karena kakak, aku selalu menjadi sasaran amarah ayah dan karena dia, aku harus terus mengikuti bayangannya, aku tidak pernah suka akan hal ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, maaf selama ini aku hanya terus diam dan tidak membantumu untuk berbicara lebih baik pada ayah." Ucapnya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk melakukannya, lagi pula aku pun sudah tidak peduli." Ucapku, cuek.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf untuk semua hal hingga hari ini." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas, sudah berapa tahun terlewatkan dan kau baru akan meminta maaf? Tapi walaupun aku membencinya, hanya dia yang bisa menjadi kakakku yang jauh lebih mengerti keadaanku, dulunya aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti kakak, setelah dewasa, aku akhirnya paham, untuk menjadi seperti kakak itu sangat mustahil, kami berbeda, dengan begitu aku akan membangun pribadiku sendiri tanpa harus ada bayang-bayang kakak.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal yang sudah lewat, kalau kau ingin mentraktirku makan, traktir saja, jika masih membahasnya aku akan pulang." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kau ini cepat sekali ngambek, oh iya, kau jadi terkenal sekarang yaa." Ucapnya.

"Memang apa bagusnya terkenal? Jika masih di marahi ayah." Ucapku.

"Hahahaha, kau ini, tidak perlu dengarkan ayah, meskipun dia marah, sebenarnya dia peduli padamu. Aku saja iri kau bisa terkenal, maka dari itu, lakukan apa pun yang kau sukai tanpa harus mendengar ucapan orang lain." Ucapnya, apa dia sedang menyinggung ayah? Kakak sangat tahu akan kebiasaan ayah, apalagi jika dia sedang marah dan menceramahiku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Ucapku, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku juga ingin tahu keadaan kakak sekarang bagaimana, walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu, entah mengapa dia seperti tahu segalanya yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Membosankan dan aku akan selalu sibuk." Ucapnya, rasanya sedikit kesal mendengar jawabannya itu, pekerjaannya sudah sangat baik dan kau mengatakan bosan! Apa aku bisa memukulmu saja?

"Kalau begitu segeralah menikah, apa kakak mau begini terus?"

"Kau menceramahiku tentang pasangan? Ayah dan ibu saja tidak pernah membahasnya."

"Ayah hanya ingin kakak punya pekerjaan yang baik, apa kakak mau menikahi pekerjaan kakak saja?" Ucapku.

Dia tertawa dan kami pun saling membicarakan masalah masing-masing, kakak sudah punya seseorang yang di sukainya dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat dia akan melamarnya, itu berita yang bagus, aku pun menceritakan pekerjaanku dan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi model, tak lupa aku menceritakan bosku, Iruka, dia lah yang menjadi orang di balik semua kesuksesanku.

Traktiran yang telah berakhir.

"Jika kau butuh pekerjaan, datanglah ke kantorku." Ucapnya sebelum kami berpisah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa harus berada di belakangmu lagi, kak." Ucapku dan berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu dan kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya.

Melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh, aku masih bisa berdiri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berjalan lancar, karirku jauh lebih bersinar saat menjadi model dan aku pun tidak peduli untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lainnya, beberapa tawaran iklan turut berdatangan dan juga beberapa produser sampai ingin menjadikanku aktor mereka, semuanya seperti badai besar yang datang terus-menerus, di saat seperti ini, aku harus benar-benar berpegang teguh pada sesuatu, aku menyerahkan segalanya pada Iruka, dia menjadi bos dan sekaligus managerku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika badai itu terus berdatangan dan aku kesulitan menanganinya, menjadi terkenal cukup sulit namun hanya perlu terbiasa, aku bisa tenang saat Iruka menyampaikan apapun yang menurutnya akan baik padaku nantinya, aku senang dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa menuntunku.

Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik, namun hal lain mulai muncul, setelah aku bertemu dengannya, gadis berambut _softpink_ sepunggung itu.

"Sasuke!"

Berhenti berjalan, gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan memanggil namaku dengan tegas, siapa dia? Aku pikir dia hanya seorang gadis seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu aku temui, katanya mereka nge-fans padaku.

"Tidak perlu memanggil namaku seperti itu, kau ingin minta tanda tangan, aku akan berikan." Ucapku.

"Apa? kau ini, kenapa kau melupakanku? Apa karena kau sudah terkenal kau tidak peduli lagi padaku?" Ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, apa kau sudah gila?" Ucapku, gadis ini berbicara aneh, seakan-akan kami mengenal satu sama lain, aku bahkan baru bertemunya hari ini.

"Ya! Aku gila! Aku sudah gila menunggumu bertahun-tahun, setelah menemukanmu di sini, kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku dan mencariku." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis ini berbicara seperti itu padaku?

"Kau sangat tega melupakanku." Ucapnya dan kini mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, aku baru saja bertemu denganmu sekarang ini, jika kau ada masalah padaku, katakan, tidak perlu berbicara bohong seperti itu." Ucapku, aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongnya.

"Ini aku, Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kita sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun dan kau melupakan segalanya!" Kini nada tegasnya kembali dan akhirnya dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak kenal kau!" Kesalku.

Aku yakin dia orang gila, baru saja bertemu dan sudah mengaku jika aku pacarnya, apa seperti ini menjadi orang yang terkenal, gadis mana pun akan mengaku pacarmu, hari ini pacar, mungkin esoknya akan mengaku sebagai istri dan sebagainya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku!" Ucapnya dan kini berlari pergi.

"Jangan datang lagi, dasar gadis gila." Ucapku.

Aku harap dia tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi, jika dia muncul lagi, aku akan melaporkannya sebagai _stalker_ gila

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, gadis itu datang lagi di hadapanku, hampir setiap hari kami bertemu secara tidak langsung, dia menceritakan segala hal yang pernah katanya 'kita' lewati bersama dan aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa gadis ini, cara bicaranya pun seperti benar-benar kami sudah melakukan semua hal itu, gila, ini benar-benar gila, aku harus lapor polisi.

"Laporkan saja _stalker_ seperti itu, apalagi jika sudah sangat meresahkan." Saran Iruka, aku menceritakan segalanya pada Iruka dan dia memberi saran untuk melaporkan gadis itu.

Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana dan selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba, seperti hantu, selalu mengagetkanku saat sedang berjalan pulang dari studio Iruka.

"Sasuke..~"

"Sasuke!"

"Sa-su-ke!"

"Sasukeeeee!"

"Sasuke."

Mengingat setiap dia muncul membuatku sangat kesal.

hari ini, tepat di hadapanku, dia muncul lagi dan seperti biasa dia akan terus membuatku mengingat apapun.

Cukup.

Aku sudah muak.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menghubungi polisi." Ancamku.

Dia hanya terdiam dan berikutnya tersenyum padaku

Mengambil ponselku dan aku akan menghubungi polisi untuk melaporkan aksi gila gadis ini.

"Jadi benar kau akan menghubungi polisi?" Tanyanya padaku, senyumnya menghilang. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan pergi dan takut padaku, aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal konyol ini lagi, selalu saja mengaku jika dia adalah pacarku.

"Aku tidak sedang mengancam, aku benar-benar akan menghubungi polisi." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jika harus di tangkap polisi aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah lelah membuatmu ingat padaku." Ucapnya.

Aneh.

Gadis ini tidak pergi atau segera lari karena aku akan menghubungi polisi, dia tetap diam dan berdiri di hadapanku, satu hal yang membuatku tidak senang adalah tatapannya itu, apa dia seorang aktris berbakat? Dia sangat pandai membuat mimik wajah yang seakan-akan semuanya benar, sekarang dia menatap kecewa dan sedih padaku.

Menghela napas.

Tatapannya itu membuatku berhenti, mematikan ponselku dan tidak jadi menghubungi kantor polisi.

"Aku rasa kau salah orang." Ucapku, mungkin saja benar ada yang namanya Sasuke selain aku dan wajah kami sama persis.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, Sasuke, kau hanya satu orang, bagaimana ada orang yang mirip denganmu." Ucapnya.

Aku juga bisa ikut-ikutan gila jika meladeni gadis ini.

"Apa kau ingin uang? Aku akan memberikan berapa pun yang kau mau." Ucapku, aku masih berkeyakinan jika dia adalah gadis yang ingin mengambil keuntungan saja.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin memutuskanku?" Ucapnya.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku ingin dia pergi dengan memberinya berapa pun yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak mendengar apapun yang aku katakan?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak butuh uang, uang tidak bisa membeli cinta Sasuke, kau masih berpikiran seperti itu?"

Menghela napas, aku sudah lelah.

"Aku bukan Sasuke yang kau katakan, aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali, maka dari itu pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Teriakku, aku sudah sampai batas kesabaranku.

Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak juga pergi.

Cih.

Memilih untuk meninggalkannya, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi dari sana bagaimana pun aku marah dan mengusirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian.**

Menatap sekitar jalanan, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, dia tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah aku berbicara lebih keras padanya, sudah seminggu dia tidak menampakkan dirinya atau meneriaki namaku dari jauh, apa ini sudah berakhir?

Sayangnya, sekarang, aku lah yang menjadi penasaran akan gadis itu, sempat mencoba mencarinya di internet, aku pikir dia benar seorang aktris berbakat yang pandai bermain sandiwara, tapi dia bukan seorang aktris atau siapapun.

Menghubungi kak Itachi, mungkin aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran Steak.**

"Ada apa hari ini mentraktirku?" Ucapnya.

"Ini sebagai balasan kakak sudah pernah mentraktirku sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak perlu di traktir olehmu, aku jauh lebih senang mentraktirmu, uangmu di simpan saja."

"Cerewet, pokoknya aku yang traktir hari ini." Ucapku.

Itachi terdiam dan menatapku. "Aku yakin kau ingin berbicara sesuatu makanya memanggilku dengan cara seperti ini." Ucapnya, dia memang kakakku, dia sangat cepat sekali peka dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Apa sebelumnya aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan melupakan seseorang atau apapun, semacam amnesia" Tanyaku, jika benar aku pernah mengalaminya, gadis itu tidak mungkin keras kepala seperti ini.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah atau apapun, hanya saja-" Kakak menggantungkan kalimat dan ini membuat semakin penasaran. "-Hanya saja, kau pernah jatuh dari sepeda saat umur 5 tahun, lukanya pun hanya lecet dan tidak membuatmu sampai lupa ingatan." Bukan seperti itu yang aku harapkan. "Kau ini aneh sekali, kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkendara dan tidak pernah mendapat kecelakaan, memangnya ada apa?" Ucapnya dan dia terlihat bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dan masih curiga padaku.

"Hn."

"Aku pikir kau sedang dalam masalah. Ah ya, aku harus minta tanda tanganmu, para pegawaiku sampai heboh mengetahui kau adikku." Ucapnya.

"Lain kali aku akan datang ke kantormu."

"Sepertinya kantorku bakalan ramai, bagaimana saat acara makan bersama saja, aku mengundangmu khusus."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan berlalu.**

Haruno Sakura itu sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi, aku jadi penasaran dia berada dimana? Apa dia akan meneror setiap orang seperti itu? Gadis itu benar-benar aneh, tapi dia tidak terlihat sedang gila atau sebagainya. Berjalan setapak di trotoar, hari ini udaranya sedikit sejuk dan tidak juga panas, tatapanku teralihkan pada seseorang, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sin-

"Awas!" Teriakku.

Aku sampai harus terbaring di tanah karena sudah menarik seorang gadis yang super bodoh dan benar-benar gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku marah, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, kami bertemu kembali, sayangnya dia tampak kurang baik, dia bahkan tidak ingin menatapku dan terus menundukkan wajahnya, hampir saja, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak melihatnya? Dia sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke sebuah truk.

Sopir truck yang terkejut itu bahkan sampai turun dan melihat keadaannya, pria itu malah meminta maaf, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu gadis bodoh ini, dia lah yang sengaja berjalan saat truck itu sedang melaju.

Setelahnya.

Gadis ini segera berlari menjauh dariku, menatap ke arahnya, kenapa dia kabur? Biasanya dia langsung heboh menghampiriku.

Cukup,

Aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau! Kau harus berbicara padaku!" Teriakku kesal.

Sakura terus berlari dan larinya pun sedikit lambat, ada apa? menatapnya baik-baik dan mungkin saja kakinya terluka, aku tidak peduli, saat ini gadis gila itu harus aku tangkap dan memarahinya, langkahku terhenti, dia terjatuh dan aku yakin dia akan semakin sulit berjalan, sayangnya gadis itu memaksakan diri, hingga.

"Kompres baik-baik kakimu itu." Perintahku dan memberinya minuman hangat dalam kemasan kaleng yang sudah di hangatkan.

Bukannya mengambil kaleng itu, dia malah menepis tanganku dan membuat kaleng itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang membantumu." Ucapku, hari ini dia sangat aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku." Ucapnya, dingin.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Sebelumnya kau begitu ceria ingin bertemu denganku, sekarang sikapmu jadi berubah seperti ini, dan apa-apaan tadi? Kau mau mencoba bunuh diri, apa nyawamu tidak begitu berharga?"

"Ya, nyawaku memang tidak berharga, bahkan apa pedulimu! Aku jauh lebih senang saat aku mati dari pada kau tidak mengingatku kembali!" Nada suaranya meninggi dan kini dia menangis. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat sedikit pun tentangku, hiks." Suaranya merendah dan terus terisak.

"Berhenti menangis, orang-orang akan berpikiran aneh pada kita." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ucapnya.

Gadis ini sudah membuat kesabaranku kembali habis, aku memaksanya pergi dari sana dan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?

Dia duduk sambil mengompres kakinya yang sudah terlihat membiru, aku sendiri berdiri dan melipat kedua tanganku ke dada dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau ini orang gila?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak gila, mana ada gadis gila yang berkeliaran bebas tanpa di kejar oleh perawat?" Ucapnya, dan itu ada benarnya.

Menghela napas.

"Dengar, aku yakin ada Sasuke lain yang kau maksudkan, aku sama sekali tidak punya penyakit amnesia atau melupakan siapapun." Jelasku, aku sudah mendapat jawabannya dari kakakku jika aku tidak sedang melupakan seseorang.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Ucapnya dan raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa, amat sangat kecewa. "Jadi jangan hentikan aku lagi." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Jangan lakukan lagi! Kenapa kau harus mati hanya demi aku harus ingat padamu!" Ucapku, dia benar-benar konyol.

"Hidupku tidak berarti lagi jika tidak bersamamu, tiga tahun itu waktu yang tidak sedikit, banyak hubungan yang akan semakin merenggang di makan waktu, tapi aku, aku akan selalu setia padamu, bahkan jika kau sedang dalam masa krisis sebagai model." Lagi-lagi, kenapa dia pandai membuat ucapan seperti itu? Jika ada yang mencari aktris baru, aku merekomendasikannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingat padamu." Jujurku.

"Hmm, aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa, mungkin pelan-pelan saja kau mengingatnya, aku akan menceritakan segalanya tentangmu, bahkan awal pertemuan kita." Ucapnya, dia terlihat antusias untuk menceritakannya padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa bingung sendiri, setiap hal yang di ceritakannya terasa begitu nyata, seakan akulah orang yang di maksudkannya, sayangnya karir modelku belum terlalu lama dan orang yang di ceritakannya sudah cukup lama menjadi model dan artis, di akhirnya cerita, gadis ini mengatakan jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan banyak orang mencariku.

Di satu sisi, aku tidak mungkin pria yang di bicarakannya, di satu sisi, aku merasa jika seakan dia benar-benar berbicara seperti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku akan dengan sabar membuatmu ingat." Ucapnya.

Jika saja aku terus bersamanya.

Apa benar.

Aku punya ingat seperti itu?

Apa benar.

Aku benar-benar pernah hidup bersamanya?

Satu hal yang masih mengganjal.

"Apa kau ini manusia dari masa depan?" Tanyaku, konyol.

Gadis itu terdiam, sejenak, dan tiba-tiba tawa lepas darinya.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk? Aku bukan gadis dari masa depan, kau pikir apa sih?" Ucapnya dan terus tertawa.

Aku jadi malu sendiri mengucapkan hal konyol itu, aku hanya menyimpulkan fakta yang terjadi, dia begitu mengenalku sedangkan aku tidak, jadi mungkin saja dia pacarku dari masa depan.

Aku harus menampar diriku sendiri.

Masa depan itu memang ada, tapi akan sangat mustahil yang namanya masa depan akan hadir di tengah kita, seperti film-film tentang orang-orang masa depan datang ke masa lalu untuk mengubah nasib, pikiranku terlalu jauh, sadarlah Sasuke, ini dunia nyata dan bukan film.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak punya rumah? Jadi selama ini kau tidur dimana?" Ucapku dan sedikit kesal.

"Aku menumpang sementara waktu di rumah temanku, hanya beberapa hari saja sebelum aku kembali ke Suna."

"Kau tinggal di Suna?"

"Begitulah."

"kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Suna."

"Tidak! Jika aku kembali, kau mungkin saja akan menghilang lagi dan aku akan kesulitan mencarimu." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu lagi, dia selalu saja memperlihatkan kesedihannya di hadapanku.

Menatapnya, apa jika aku membiarkannya tinggal di rumahku? Jangan konyol, orang tuaku akan syok melihatku tinggal satu atap dengan gadis yang tidak aku kenal, bahkan kami tidak memiliki hubungan, Iruka juga selalu berpesan agar aku tidak membuat skandal di saat karirku sedang menanjak, tapi.

"Tinggallah di sini, sementara waktu, jika saja aku tidak mengingat apapun, bisakah kau kembali ke kotamu?" Ucapku, ini keputusan akhirku, aku akan membantunya, dari pada dia akan turun ke jalan dan dengan bodohnya menabrakkan dirinya lagi.

"Kau tidak berubah, selalu saja baik padaku." Ucapnya.

Itu bukan aku, mungkin memang benar ada pria sepertiku, aku hanya sedang mengikuti alur yang di buat gadis ini, rasa penasaran ini membesar dan membuatku amat sangat penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua minggu berlalu.**

Sarapan dengan tenang di meja makan, aku tidak menyangka bisa tahan bersamanya selama dua minggu, mungkin aku ikutan gila bersamanya, tidak-tidak, aku masih waras, dia gadis yang penurut, tidak banyak bicara, rajin, dan dia membuatkan makanan setiap harinya, rumahku jadi rapi, pakaianku bersih, dia jadi seperti seorang istri saja.

"Apa mau aku buatkan bekal?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu." Tolakku.

"Ah, baiklah, apa kau akan pulang malam lagi?"

"Hn, sebaiknya masak untuk dirimu saja, aku akan pulang tengah malam." Ucapku.

Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Oh iya, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanyaku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya keluar lagi kecuali saat dia akan membeli bahan masakan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya di rumah menunggumu pulang." Ucapnya dengan wajah ceria itu.

Aku tidak tahu jika dia begitu sabar menungguku, aku kadang tidak pulang ke rumah dalam sehari jika benar-benar sibuk dan menginap di rumah Iruka.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu, atau bekerja lah." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bekerja apa." Ucapnya dan berwajah murung.

Di saat seperti ini, aku malah memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukannya, pekerjaan, pekerjaan, aku jadi teringat akan ucapan kakak, jika aku butuh pekerjaan aku bisa datang ke kantornya, tapi bukan aku yang ingin pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, begini saja, datanglah ke alamat ini." Ucapku, berhenti makan, mencari pulpen dan secarik kertas menuliskan alamat kantor kakak dan memberikannya. "Katakan saja kau pacarku dan sedang butuh pekerjaan." Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan lebih cepat di respon kakak dari pada dia mengatakan jika kami hanya kenalan. Selama ini aku masih menganggapnya teman dan pemikiran jika aku pacarnya, tetap saja, aku belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya, aku masih mencurigai jika saja gadis ini akan macam-macam dan membuat masalah, tapi sejauh ini dia benar-benar baik dan perhatian padaku.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya dan terlihat ragu.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, pria ini orang yang baik, dia adalah kakakku." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucapnya. Meskipun tidak begitu terlihat, dia mungkin sedikit senang bisa melakukan sesuatu dari pada harus berkurung setiap hari di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aniiki calling.**_

" _Sasuke! Kau sudah punya pacar dan tidak mengatakannya padaku!"_ Teriak seorang pria dari telpon, menjauhkan ponselku, aku sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku baru ingin mengatakannya." Ucapku, santai.

" _Aku tidak percaya padaku, kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal?"_

"Uhm.. hanya butuh waktu yang tepat, jadi?" Tanyaku, apa Sakura bisa bekerja di perusahaan kakak? Aku tidak tahu apa dia membawa surat-surat pribadinya yang bisa membuatnya masuk dalam sebuah perusahaan.

" _Aku hanya bisa menempatkannya pada bagian pengecekkan barang, gadis ini, maksudku, pacarmu sama sekali tidak membawa berkas apapun miliknya, aku jadi sedikit kesulitan untuk menempatkannya pada bagian lebih mudah aku awasi."_

"Tidak masalah, asal dia bekerja." Ucapku.

" _Dia gadis yang manis, dimana kalian bertemu?"_

"Aku sudah lupa."

" _He? Lupa? Memangnya kalian jadian sudah berapa lama?"_

Terdiam sejenak, berapa lama kami pacaran? Bahkan status itu sama sekali tidak aku pikirkan, lagi pula aku bukan pacarnya, aku hanya kasihan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku juga lupa." Ucapku.

" _Kau ini aneh sekali."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membantuku dan selamat bekerja kak." Ucapku.

" _Tungg-"_

 **Tut.**

Segera mematikan ponselku, aku tidak ingin kakak bertanya macam-macam lagi, apalagi tentang gadis yang masih menjadi misterius bagiku, katanya dia berasal dari Suna, apa jika aku ke Suna, aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah jawaban? Mungkin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka pintu rumah, Sakura sudah pulang, aku bisa mencium bau masakan dari dalam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucapnya.

Benar-benar terkesan seperti seorang istri.

"Hn. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanyaku, aku harap dia tidak kesulitan.

"Berjalan dengan lancar, kakakmu itu begitu baik yaa." Ucapnya.

Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa kau baru tahu aku punya kakak?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, aku baru tahu, kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Ucapnya.

Sial, ternyata Sasuke miliknya pun tidak menceritakan jika dia punya saudara, pacaran macam apa itu? Dia sama sekali tidak terbuka dengan pacarnya, bahkan itu keluarga mereka.

Mengganti pakaian dan duduk di meja makan, melihat sakura membawakan semangkuk sup, makanan lain sudah terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Kata kakakmu kau suka sup tomat, jadi aku membuatkanmu ini." Ucapnya. Menaruh semangkuk sup yang tercium sangat harum, dia memasukkan apa sampai baunya begitu menggiurkan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan menatapnya, ada percikan sup di wajahnya, apa dia tidak sadar, menggerakkan tanganku dan mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Wajahmu kotor."

Tatapan kami bertemu dan tanganku masih berada di wajahnya, aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh wajah seorang gadis, di lihat dari dekat pun dia memang gadis yang manis seperti kata kakak.

"Ah, maaf, akan aku bersihkan sendiri." Ucapnya dan segera menjauhkan tanganku darinya, buru-buru mengambil tissu dan kembali membersihkan wajahnya meskipun aku sudah membersihkannya tadi, aku sempat melihat wajahnya merona, apa dia malu menatapku?

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis mana pun seperti ini, jadi apa benar kami telah pacaran dulunya? Apa jika akhirnya aku menyukai gadis ini dan Sasuke-pacarnya akan muncul dan malah mengambilnya kembali? Ini membuatku pusing, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa supnya tidak enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, ini enak." Ucapku, aku hanya melamun dan lupa untuk makan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya dan kembali aku melihat rona memerah di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Kami tidak tidur bersama, hanya tidur di dua kasur yang terpisah dan ada jarak di antaranya, aku kesulitan tidur dan menatap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat aneh, dia seperitnya sedang mimpi buruk dan begitu gelisah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkannya atau,

Tubuhku bergerak, berbaring lebih dekat ke arahnya dan membelai perlahan puncuk kepalanya, perlahan-lahan, raut wajahnya berubah, dia menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak gelisah lagi, tersadar dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan, bergegas kembali ke kasurku dan berusaha tidur, jangan konyol Sasuke, kau tidak tahu siapa dia meskipun selalu saja mengaku sebagai pacarmu.

Tanpa aku sadari, perasaan ini berubah seiring waktu berjalan, hidup dan tinggal bersamanya membuatku terasa nyaman, entah mengapa dia begitu peduli padaku dan sangat mengerti keadaanku.

Keputusan ini akan cukup rumit, apa aku harus mulai berpura-pura jika mengingatnya dan menjadi pacarnya? Atau biarkan ini menjadi hal baru bagi kami, aku akan menjadi orang baru baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, di kala hujan datang, aku melihatnya, dia datang bersama sebuah payung putih, dia tersenyum padaku dan seakan menyambutku pulang, aku lupa membawa payung dan harus berteduh di sebuah tempat, aku tidak tahu jika Sakura akan datang dan mencariku sambil membawa payung itu. Hujan kali ini cukup deras, dress warna _cream_ nya sedikit basah, mungkin terkena air hujan, dia terus berjalan hingga menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak perlu repot melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidak pulang menggunakan payung." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya.

Sampai detik ini dia tidak berubah, aku terus memikirkan jika mungkin dia akan terus berakting hingga akhirnya aku luluh, berubah pikiran dan menganggap semua ucapannya benar, benar jika dia dulunya adalah kekasihku dan kami pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Tapi.

Apa benar seperti itu?

Apa benar jika akhirnya aku mengatakan jika aku juga mencintainya, maka aktingnya ini akan juga berakhir? Jika benar seperti itu, mungkin aku akan mengusirnya, marah besar padanya, dan tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Aku jadi sedikit penasaran,

Mengusap wajahnya perlahan yang terkena cipratan air hujan. "Kau akan kedinginan jika hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini keluar." Ucapku, memegang payung yang di pegangnya, memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang.

Melirik ke arahnya, dia sempat terkejut, hanya sebentar saja, berikutnya wajahnya terlihat malu merona dan rasa sedih juga ada di sana, ada apa? Apa dia merasakan jika akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya? Atau akhirnya aku mengingatnya, semua tidak salah dan tidak juga benar, satu hal yang pasti, aku mulai menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Studio Iru.**

"Apa kau akan pulang cepat? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan-makan." Ucap Iruka padaku, meskipun banyak brand dan perusahaan _entertaiment_ ingin merekrutku, aku akan tetap bekerja pada Iruka, jika bekerja pada orang lain, aku hanya akan menetapkan kontrak dengan hitungan hari, aku tidak terlalu suka bekerja dengan orang-orang tidak aku ketahui, mereka pandai memanipulasi apapun dan aku akan terus tetap waspada. Iruka sering berpesan padaku, jika menjadi terkenal akan ada banyak masalah sering tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Maaf, lain saja, aku ada janji." Ucapku.

"Janji? Apa dengan pacarmu itu? sekali-kali ajaklah kemari."

"Hn, aku akan mengajaknya nanti." Ucapku. Pamit pada Iruka dan bergegas pergi.

Hari ini, setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku janji akan kencan dengan Sakura, hanya sebuah kencan sederhana, menonton dan makan bersama, dia selalu saja masak untukku, kali ini aku ingin membiarkannya sedikit istirahat dan menikmati makanan di luar.

Dia sudah menungguku tidak jauh dari studio Iruka, menghampirinya dan dia menyapaku, dia terlihat cukup manis dengan pakaiannya, aku sudah mengatakan padanya, jika hingga sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, maka dari itu, aku ingin membuat sebuah hubungan baru, sebuah kenangan bersama yang baru, aku ingin menjadi orang baru baginya, dia tidak keberatan, tatapannya saat itu terlihat senang sekaligus sedih, aku pikir dia sedih karena akhirnya aku menerimanya dan usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Setelahnya.

Aku pikir akting hebatnya ini akan berakhir, ternyata aku salah, dia masih tetap sama, Sakura yang sejak awal menggangguku dan terus mengatakan jika aku pacarnya, aku senang, dia tidak berbohong dan masih tetap menyimpan pemikirannya itu terhadapku.

"Kita akan nonton apa?" Tanyanya.

"Nonton yang kau suka saja, aku tidak terlalu suka nonton." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang kau tidak suka." Ucapnya, dia tetap peduli padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan nonton apapun yang kau pilihkan." Ucapku.

Dia tersenyum dan mulai memilih filmnya.

Karena aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang baru baginya, dia mulai menceritakan tentang keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia memiliki seorang kakak di Suna, kakaknya pun sibuk bekerja dan memberinya ijin untuk ke Konoha hanya untuk mencariku.

"Kau harus mengenalkan kakakmu padaku." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin mengenal satu-satunya keluarga bagi Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha meminta waktu kakak agar kalian bisa bertemu, kakakku itu sangat sibuk." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sabar akan hal itu." Ucapku.

"Kau harus tegas saat berbicara dengannya, dia tipe yang tidak suka dengan orang yang berbelit." Ucap Sakura dan dia tertawa perlahan.

Aku senang mendengarnya terbuka akan apapun padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, melirik ke samping, Sakura masih tertidur dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut, kami mulai tidur bersama, bahkan, kami sudah melakukannya, aku sudah menetapkan hatiku dan perasaanku, dia wanita yang aku pilih dan aku akan bertanggung jawab, mendekapnya dan mengecup perlahan keningnya.

"Nggh..~ Kau sudah bangun? Apa mau aku buatkan sarapan?" Ucapnya dan suaranya terdengar serak, aku membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini." Ucapku.

"Jadi apa kita akan di kasur seharian?" Ucapnya dan kini menatapku.

"Mungkin saja." Ucapnya. Mengecup bibirnya dan kembali mendekapnya erat.

"Kita harus tetap makan, Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Makan siang saja, aku masih ingin tidur." Ucapku dan menutup mata.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dan aku rasa di pun kembali tertidur, mungkin dia sedikit lelah dan kami tidur cukup terlambat semalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering membiarkannya datang ke studio, Iruka pun tidak menyangka jika _stalker_ yang pernah aku ceritakan sekarang telah menjadi pacarku, dia pikir aku gila menjadikan _stalker_ itu sebagai orang yang berarti, yaa, aku rasa aku sudah tertular Sakura, aku pun gila padanya, dia sangat ramah pada siapapun, membawakanku bekal dan dan Iruka mengacungi jempol untuk masakan Sakura.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna, karirku yang semakin menanjak, gadis yang aku cintai dan aku tidak malu untuk memperlihatkannya pada orang-orang yang mengenalku, pacarku cukup cantik dan imut, dia pun gadis baik, sikapnya baik dan sangat pandai memasak, aku sangat menyayangi, baru kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan seorang gadis seumur hidupku.

Hari itu, orang-orang dari sebuah perusahaan _entertaiment_ yang cukup bergengsi mendatangiku, mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Ternyata benar, bukanya hanya dari foto, tapi jika melihatnya secara langsung ternyata sangat mirip." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka datang padaku dan ingin mengadakan kerja sama denganku, gaji yang menggiurkan dan segala hal yang membuatku bisa jauh lebih terkenal dari sekedar perusahaan biasa, tapi aku masih bisa menahan diri dan aku tetap akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus mengikuti sebuah perusahaan besar, hanya saja, kenapa mereka mengatakan aku mirip dengan seorang model dan aktor yang sangat terkenal? Pria itu tinggal di Suna dan tragisnya dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya mereka.

"Hn, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran kalian." Ucapku. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"Sayang sekali, kami benar-benar berharap padamu, kami sempat membuat sebuah kerja sama dengan model dan aktor itu, sayangnya projek yang kita kerjakan tidak bisa berjalan sesuai keinginan kita karena dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba, kami sudah mencari pengganti lainnya dan hanya kau yang sangat pantas untuk projek ini, kau sangat mirip dengan pria itu." Ucap mereka, lagi-lagi mengatakan aku mirip dengan model pria yang entah siapa, aku juga tidak tahu mereka.

"Sasuke, aku dat-" Itu suara Sakura, ucapannya terputus dan aku menatap ke arahnya, tatapan Sakura terlihat sangat-sangat terkejut, ada apa?

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"A-aku tidak kenal kalian, maaf." Ucap Sakura dan tiba-tiba berlari pergi.

Ada apa? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba pergi setelah melihat mereka? Mengabaikan mereka dan segera mengejar Sakura, sayangnya orang yang menyapa Sakura pertama menghalangiku.

"Kau, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius padamu." Ucapnya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan pria di hadapanku ini, aku jadi sedikit penasaran.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe, hanya aku dan pria itu, yang lainnya mereka tidak mengikuti kami.

"Pertama-tama perkenalkan, namaku Yamato, aku salah satu dari bagian agen untuk mencari model di perusahaanku di Suna." Ucapnya, basa-basi.

"Aku ingin mendengar intinya saja, ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu apa hubunganku dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Sakura adalah pacarku." Tegasku.

"Wah, ini sangat tidak di sangka, Sakura berpacaran dengan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan pacar sebelumnya." Ucapnya dan kini membuatku semakin penasaran.

Pacar yang mirip?

Wajah kami?

Apa aku dan pacar Sakura sebelumnya sangat mirip?

"Tolong ceritakan segalanya padaku." Ucapku dan menatap serius pria di hadapanku ini.

Kemudian dia menceritakan seorang model dan aktor terkenal sepertiku di Suna, namanya Izuna, pemuda yang sangat-sangat mirip denganku, sikap kami, tingkah kami, dan cara bicara kami sangat persis, namun dari semua itu Izuna jauh lebih tertutup dari pada aku, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya.

Saat itu, seorang gadis akan selalu terlihat bersamanya, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, dia adalah pacar Izuna, mereka terlihat bahagia hidup bersama, Izuna akan selalu membawa pacarnya itu setiap dia bekerja, selain pacar, status Sakura bagi Izuna adalah manager, orang-orang jadi terbiasa dan mengenal baik pacarnya itu.

Sebuah kebenaran yang baru saja aku ketahui, tunggu dulu, apa Sakura pacaran denganku karena kami mirip? Tapi dia mengatakan sejak awal aku adalah pacarnya, aku jadi semakin bingung, dia mengetahuiku sejak awal, jika benar dia pikir aku Izuna, dia harusnya memanggilku Izuna, tapi dia tetap memanggilku Sasuke, aku benar-benar pusing, sekarang aku butuh sebuah penjelasan, seseorang harus menjelaskan segalanya, satu hal yang membuatku terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Yamato.

"Seharusnya Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa di Suna, entah mengapa dia malah berada di sini." Ucap Yamato.

"Rumah sakit jiwa? Sakura? Apa dia-" Hal yang tak terduga, aku hidup dan tinggal bersama orang gila, tapi dia terlihat waras dan tidak aneh.

"Sakura mengalami sedikit gangguan mental saat pacarnya menghilang, dia sering sekali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, kakaknya sampai lelah untuk mengurus Sakura, pada akhirnya Sakura di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk terapi kejiwaan, dia memang terlihat normal saja, tapi dia terus menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya." Jelas Yamato.

 **.**

 **.**

Detik itu pun, saat aku selesai mendengar segalanya dari Yamato, aku berlari pulang, berharap menemukan Sakura di rumah, sayangnya dia tidak pulang, rumah dalam keadaan kosong, menghubungi kakakku, dia hanya mengatakan jika Sakura tidak masuk kerja dan seharusnya tetap berada di rumah.

Mencoba mencarinya kesana dan kemari, nihil, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, pergi kemana dia? Tiba-tiba menghilang setelah aku mendengar segala kebenaran tentangnya, ponselnya juga tidak aktif, dia seperti di telan bumi begitu saja.

"Arrrggghhhtt...!" Teriakku kesal, aku benar-benar kesal setelah tahu semua ini, perasaanku hancur, Sakura, dia, dia gadis yang begitu berarti untukku dan kenapa dia berbohong padaku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu,

Yang aku lakukan hanya berbaring di lantai dan seperti kembali menjadi sebuah kepompong, mengurung diri, tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, bahkan bolos bekerja, Sakura, dia tidak pernah muncul setelah melihat pria bernama Yamato, seakan dia benar-benar hilang dan semua hal yang pernah kami jalani bersama hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Perasaan cinta dan menyayangi ini berubah menjadi marah dan benci, aku sungguh membencinya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan mendengar semua kebenaran yang ada, aku ingin mendengar dia mengatakan segalanya.

Apa akting profesionalnya itu sudah berakhir?

Aku rasa sudah, dan inilah yang aku dapatkan, perasaan sesak dan hampa ini, aku sangat bodoh untuk peduli pada Sakura, aku sudah bodoh menaruh perasaan padanya, aku sudah bodoh luluh pada seorang gadis, jika saja saat aku tetap pada pendirianku, ahk! Gila, aku sendirilah yang sudah mengubah pemikiranku sendiri dan sekarang benar-benar terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

 **Dreeet...dreett...**

Sebuah pesan, aku cukup malas untuk melihat layar ponselku, mungkin hanya Iruka yang mencariku, bangun dan mengambil ponselku, sebuah pesan.

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Temui aku di area Z, aku ingin bicara denganmu.**

* * *

Segera mengambil jaketku dan berlari keluar rumah, berlari dengan cepat hingga tiba di area yang Sakura katakan, napasku memburu, aku berlari begitu cepat hanya untuk menemui Sakura, melihat sekitar dan menemukannya, gadis itu, gadis yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dan gadis yang membuatku hancur begitu saja.

Menatap ke arahnya, matanya terlihat bengkak dan raut wajah itu terlihat lelah, apa dia terus menangis? Apa yang dia tangisi? Seharusnya dia segera menemuiku dan mengatakan segala hal yang sudah di sembunyikannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Ucapku dan menatap dingin padanya.

Sakura terdiam, seakan ada hal yang memberatkanya untuk berbicara, mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"Katakan, katakan segalanya! Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku seperti ini!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar marah dan sangat kesal.

Air matanya menetes. Apa kau sedang berakting lagi? Aku rasa kau artis yang sangat-sangat berbakat.

"Menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun, katakan dengan jujur, aku sungguh muak padamu." Ucapku, perasaan ini lenyap begitu saja, aku tidak bisa membangun perasaan yang sama lagi dengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-aku, hikss- aku-" Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan baik, bibirnya bergetar dan dia menampakkan wajah takutnya.

Menghela napas kasar. "Cukup, sudah, mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain, aku akan melupakanmu dengan cepat, sekarang aku harap kau kembali ke Suna dan jalankan terapimu dengan benar." Ucapku, menatap meremehkan di hadapannya. "Aku bahkan sangat bodoh sudah peduli padamu, jangan pernah lagi menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku." Ucapku.

Semua sudah berakhir,

Mematikan perasaan ini dan Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan pernah ada dalam hidupku lagi.

Berjalan meninggalkannya, beberapa orang berjalan melewatiku, melihat ke depan, pria itu, pria yang bernama Yamato, dia membawa orang-orang yang akan memaksa Sakura kembali ke Suna.

"Aku tidak mau kembali! Biarkan aku di sini! Aku tidak gila! Lepaskan! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak histeris Sakura, suara itu terdengar dia sangat ingin aku menolongnya, sayangnya, aku sudah tidak peduli.

Aku akan pura-pura tuli saat ini, terus berjalan dan melewati Yamato, pria itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih membiarkannya membawa Sakura, gadis itu akan di bawa pulang dan segera kembali ke rumah sakit, dia belum menjalani terapinya dengan tuntas.

"Aku senang kau bisa bekerja sama dengan kami." Ucap Yamato.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal kalian." Ucapku, dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia, gadis gila yang sudah datang dalam kehidupanku, akhirnya pergi, kasur ini, bagaimana pun di bersihkan, tetap saja seakan wangi tubuhnya akan terus tercium, aku lelah, sangat lelah ingin melakukan apapun.

 **Tok-tok-tok-tok.**

Sial, ada yang mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Sasuke, ini aku, apa kau mau membiarkanku berdiri disini saja?" Itu suara Iruka.

Berjalan malas ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau cukup berantakan." Ucapnya.

Membiarkannya masuk, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk. "Ada apa?" Ucapku, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan cuti? Ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi, banyak tawaran iklan dan film lagi berdatangan, mereka terus mencarimu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika kau sedang cuti keluar kota dan akan bisa di hubungi dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi sekarang ada apa? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Ucapnya.

Masalah? Aku tidak tahu ini masalah atau apa, setelah Sakura pergi, aku merasa ada sebagian hidupku yang menghilang, terasa aneh, seakan ada yang benar-benar mengganjal, tanpa suaranya, tanpa panggilannya, tanpa senyum dan tawanya, tanpa suara tangisnya dan tanpa sebuah sentuh darinya.

"Galau dengan pacarmu itu? Aku sudah dengar dari seorang agen yang saat itu datang menawarkan pekerjaan padamu, aku sudah katakan padamu, seharusnya saat itu kau laporkan dia ke kantor polisi, kau malah menjadikannya pacarmu."

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan ucapanmu itu? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" Ucapku, aku jadi kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"Baik-baik, maaf, jadi sekarang kau akan seperti ini? Ayolah Sasuke, karirmu sedang dalam puncak, jangan sampai jatuh begitu saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah, aku harap kau sudah masuk kerja dalam waktu dua hari, aku menunggumu di studio, jangan larut dalam kegalauanmu terus." Ucap Iruka dan pamit pulang.

Haa..~ aku hanya merasa diriku sedang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I-itu Sasuke yang terkenal itu kan?"_

" _I-iya benar! dia Sasuke."_

" _Kyaaaa. Kenapa model tampan itu ke sini?"_

" _Apa kau lupa jika dia adik wakil direktur"_

Setelah ini aku harus minta maaf pada kakak, kantornya menjadi ribut dan ramai dengan suara teriakan para gadis saat aku datang berkunjung, dua orang satpam sampai repot membantuku berjalan dan mengamankan di area sekitar agar aku bisa berjalan dengan baik, para pegawai wanita cukup agresif dan terlalu mendekat ke arahku.

Akhirnya tiba di ruangan kakakku dan dia terkejut.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi? Para pegawai jadi heboh karenamu." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapku.

"Kita berbicara di luar saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan lama dan tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucapku

"Sebelumnya, apa pacarmu tidak datang? Jika dia terus libur, aku tidak bisa menolongnya untuk tetap bekerja."

"Dia sudah di pulangkan ke Suna."

"Ke Suna? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kakak ingat saat aku menanyakan apa aku pernah mengalami lupa ingatan?" Tanyaku dan kak Itachi mengangguk.

Aku mulai menceritakan Sakura, siapa dia dan kenapa dia sampai harus kembali ke Suna, setelahnya, kakakku hanya terdiam, apa yang bisa di katakannya juga, dia tidak menyadari akan gadis itu, Sakura pun terlihat sangat normal, dia tipe gadis yang ceria dan sangat pandai membaur, beberapa pegawai lainnya mulai akrab dengannya.

"Sekarang kau membiarkannya kembali ke Suna, apa perasaan itu rasa bersalah atau kau benar membencinya?"

Terdiam, aku sulit menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, jika aku merasa bersalah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menahan mereka untuk tidak membawa Sakura, tapi untuk apa aku menahannya jika dia berbohong padaku? Pria yang bernama Izuna itu dimana! Kenapa gara-gara dia aku dan Sakura harus bertemu! Membangun perasaan ini, membuatnya sangat berarti padaku dan aku hancur karenanya, sial! Aku benar-benar kesal jika mengingatnya.

"Mungkin kau harus mengetahui dari sisi Sakura, apa kalian pernah berbicara?"

"Tidak." Ucapku, saat itu dia hanya menangis dan sangat-sangat takut padaku, aku tidak membiarkannya berbicara dan malah meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang, pergilah dan dengar apa yang Sakura akan katakan padamu, untuk sebuah masalah, kau tidak bisa hanya mendengar dari satu sisi saja, kau tahu, ada banyak pemikiran yang membuat kita malah hanya ingin mendengar satu sisi, tapi saat mengetahui sisi lainnya, semuanya baru akan jelas."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya padamu, apa itu yang hatimu katakan?"

Cih, menyebalkan, tahu apa dia tentang apa yang ada di hatiku? Aku hanya merasa aneh saat dia tidak ada, mungkin hanya terbiasa hidup bersama makanya akan terasa berbeda jika dia tidak ada lagi.

"Aku akan memesan tiket ke Suna, jika dia benar-benar salah, tinggalkan saja dia, aku tidak ingin adikku bersama orang yang terus membohonginya, tapi jika dia tidak salah, bawalah dia kembali, aku tahu dia gadis yang baik." Ucap kakakku, dia sangat pandai menebak seseorang hanya dengan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Terima kasih, kak, tapi aku bisa membeli tiketnya sendiri." Ucapku dan pamit untuk pergi.

Aku merasa perlu ke Suna dan mendengarkan segala penjelasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini." Ucap Iruka, aku pikir akan dengan mudah pergi, sayangnya akibat kontrak kerja aku harus tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum pergi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menolongku? Terlalu lama jika aku harus pergi beberapa bulan lagi, sejak dia pergi berbagai macam pertanyaan terus muncul di benakku hingga membuatku kesulitan berpikir." Ucapku, tapi itu benar, aku terus memikirkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

Irua menghela napas dan menatapku, aku cukup menyusahkannya. "Baiklah, tapi hanya ada satu cara agar kau bisa ke Suna tanpa mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Iruka menerima sebuah tawaran pekerjaan sebagai pemain sebuah film di Suna, aku menjadi salah satu aktor yang di targetkan mereka dan Iruka menerimanya, syuting ini akan berlangsung dalam waktu dua bulan dan aku akan mendapat berbagai fasilitas selama disini, tempat tinggal sementara, tiket perjalanan pergi dan juga aku bebas bepergian saat waktu syuting selesai.

Kota ini cukup luas, aku tidak tahu Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit mana, cuaca cukup dingin, pertengahan november dan salju mulai turun dengan lebat, membuat kota ini menjadi putih dengan tumpukan salju.

"Oke, Syuting hari ini sampai di sini dulu." Ucap seorang sutradara.

Mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh kru dan seseorang yang akan mendampingiku selama disini membantuku menyiapkan segala keperluanku.

"Apa mau jalan-jalan? Lumayan, selama kau masih tinggal di Suna." Ucap Jugo. Dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ dari pada asisten, tubuh yang tinggi besar dan tatapan yang terlihat galak, tapi saat dia berbicara dia akan terkesan sangat ramah pada siapapun.

"Tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin datang ke rumah sakit jiwa, apa di sekitar sini ada?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, di saat orang-orang ingin jalan-jalan di tempat wisata, kau malah mencari rumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku hanya akan menjenguk seseorang."

"Rumah sakit jiwa di Suna yaa." Ucapnya dan tengah berpikir. "Ada tapi cukup jauh dari sini."

"Apa kita bisa kesana?"

"Tentu, tapi kita akan pulang sangat malam saat sudah tiba."

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu, selama di sini kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, lagi pula besok _syuting_ akan dimulai jam 1 siang, kita punya banyak waktu untuk ke sana." Ucapnya.

Akhirnya, aku punya waktu untuk menemuinya, mobil yang kami kendarai mulai melaju, dia sangat pandai menyetir, kami akan pergi cukup jauh dan katanya itu adalah area perbatasan kota Suna dan kota Oto, katanya rumah sakit jiwa itu sengaja di bangun cukup jauh agar orang-orang yang tidak waras itu tidak kabur dan mengganggu masyarakat sekitar.

Hampir 4 jam perjalanan, di sepanjang jalan aku hanya melihat tumpukan salju dimana-mana tanpa adanya rumah, hanya pepohonan lebat dan jalur aspal sepanjang perjalanan kami, kendaraan pun mulai sepi dan hanya beberapa truk yang lewat, akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang cukup luas dan pagar tembok di sekelilingnya menjulang tinggi, tak lupa kawat berduri menghiasi ujung temboknya, tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari sini, penjagaannya pun cukup ketat.

"Maaf, tidak ada pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura di sini." Ucap seorang perawat, Sakura tidak di rawat di rumah sakit ini, lalu dimana dia?

Keluar dari rumah sakit itu, ini sia-sia, aku tidak menemukannya.

"Apa masih ada rumah sakit lain lagi?" Tanyaku pada Jugo.

"Uhm, hanya ini rumah sakit yang berada di Suna." Ucap Jugo.

Menghela napas, kami akhirnya kembali pulang, perjalanan kami cukup panjang hingga tengah malam baru akan tiba di apartemen Jugo, sementara waktu aku tinggal bersamanya selama _syuting_ berlangsung.

 **Dreet..dreet..dreet..**

"Ada apa, kak?" Ucapku, kakakku menghubungiku.

" _Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura?"_ Tanyanya, dia repot-repot menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia berada dimana, aku sudah mendatangi satu-satunya rumah sakit jiwa di Suna, tapi dia sama sekali tidak di rawat disana." Ucapku.

" _Kenapa kau cukup lama pulang?"_ Tanyanya, aku lupa mengatakan jika aku mengambil pekerjaan disini.

"Aku mengambil job pembuatan film di sini, aku akan di Suna selama dua bulan."

" _Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan sering-seringlah memberiku kabar."_ Ucapnya dan terdengar sedang khawatir, aku hanya berada di luar kota bukan di luar angkasa, dia berbicara seperti aku tidak akan pulang, dasar kakak yang terlalu peduli.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jugo.

"Kakakku, dia mencariku, aku lupa memberinya kabar." Ucapku.

"Kau juga punya kakak, ya."

"Uhm, begitulah. Jika di perhatikan baik-baik, kau benar-benar mirip Izuna."

Aku kembali mendengar nama itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku hanya tahu dia orang yang terkenal disini, dulu fotonya akan di pajang dimana-mana, dia termasuk model terkenal, setelahnya menjadi aktor terbaik, mendapat berbagai penghargaan mulai dari aktor pendatang sampai aktor terbaik dan lainnya, dia sangat profesional dan aktingnya sangat di puji, pantas saja selalu masuk nominasi." Jelas Jugo.

Izuna yaa, nama itu juga membuatku penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat, kau pasti lelah." Ucapnya.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras dan kerja sama kalian." Ucap seorang sutradara, akhirnya syuting film ini berakhir.

Aku bisa bersantai sejenak, kami mengadakan acara di sebuah restoran.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke, kau harus makan yang banyak agar menjaga stamina, kau sudah bekerja cukup keras."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Akhirnya, hanya waktu singkat saja berpisah denganmu." Ucap seorang artis, namanya Hanare, dia menjadi lawan mainku untuk film ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucapku dan dia tersenyum malu.

Suasana mulai ramai dan aku ingin keluar sejenak, terlalu banyak asap rokok dan para kru sibuk untuk minum.

"Mau kemana? Pesta berada di dalam." Hanare mengikutiku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat profesional, aku pikir lawan mainku adalah aktor yang baru naik daun."

"Tapi aku benar baru menjadi aktor." Ucapku, apa dia sedang menyindirku?

"Tetap saja aktingmu bagus." Ucapnya dan terlihat gugup, dasar bodoh, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, ingin meremehkanku dan menganggap kau artis terbaik. "Uhm, Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya pacar? Bu-bukannya aku ingin tahu, hanya bertanya saja, kata pak sutradara kau tidak punya pacar."

Terdiam dan menatapnya, saat dia menanyakan hal itu, hanya Sakura yang terlintas di pikiranku, aneh, di saat ini aku malah memikirkannya.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan pribadi, aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Ucapku. beranjak pergi darinya, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara hal semacam itu.

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin mencari Sakura dan mendengar penjelasannya, dia sampai mengejarku ke Konoha hanya untuk berbohong, sudah malam dan aku tidak berjalan jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari restoran, lagi pula Jugo akan khawatir jika dia tidak menemukanku, aku adalah tanggung jawab baginya, jika dia ceroboh, mereka akan memecatnya.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah toko pakaian, ada sebuah poster besar di sana, cukup terkejut dengan wajah model yang mereka gunakannya, pria itu sangat mirip denganku meskipun aku yakin dia jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi wajah kami.

"I-Izuna." Ucap seseorang, dia sampai terkejut dan seakan melihat hantu.

"Aku bukan Izuna." Ucapku cepat, jika tidak dia mungkin menganggapku hantu.

"Su-sungguh? Kau bukan Izuna?" Ucap pria itu.

"Aku mengatakannnya dengan jujur, apa aku perlu memperlihatkan tanda pengenalku?" Ucapku.

Pria itu mengangguk, aku memperlihatkan tanda pengenalku dan dia baru percaya, pria itu sampai mengajakku masuk ke dalam toko itu, ternyata dia adalah pemiliknya, didalam toko itu ada sebuah ruangan, ruangan untuk manajer katanya.

"Aku sampai tidak percaya jika kau bukan Izuna, pertama-tama perkenalkan, namaku Shisui, aku dan Izuna adalah teman dekat, sudah seperti saudara." Ucap pria itu. "Jadi kau datang ke Suna untuk sebuah pembuatan film? Kalian benar-benar mirip bahkan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model dan aktor, aku yakin di Konoha wajahmu terpampang dimana-mana seperti Izuna di sini, sayangnya beberapa brand sudah mencabut posternya demi menghargai Izuna, mereka pikir Izuna telah meninggal, sayangnya itu hanya berita yang belum bisa di benarkan. Aku sendiri bingung anak itu pergi kemana."

Aku hanya mendengar setiap ucapan pria di hadapanku, tunggu, jika dia dekat dengan Izuna artinya dia tahu Sakura.

"Apa kau mengenal Sakura?" Tanyaku.

"Sakura? Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia adalah pacar Izuna, tapi setelah Izuna menghilang, dia jadi depresi berat, bahkan sampai di nyatakan gila, Sakura berkali-kali ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, kau tahu dia punya kakak, kakaknya itu sampai bingung harus melakukan apa agar Sakura sembuh dari penyakit anehnya, dia sampai rela mencari Izuna kemana pun tapi Serra-kakak Sakura, sama sekali tidak menemukan Izuna dimana pun."

"Lalu Sakura sekarang berada dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Dia di rawat di rumah sakit Kumo, di kota Kumo, cukup jauh dari sini dan penjagaannya lebih ketat, sebelumnya Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit Suna tapi dia berhasil kabur, tidak beberapa lama aku mendengar jika dia di temukan di Konoha dan di paksa kembali pulang."

Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya disana, Sakura telah di pindahkan. Saat itu aku yang membiarkan mereka membawanya pergi, aku terus mengingat panggilannya itu, dia terus meneriaki namaku dan aku tetap tidak peduli.

"Aku sangat kasihan pada Sakura, rasa cintanya pada Izuna begitu besar, dia pasti sangat terpukul, berharap gadis itu segera sembuh dan menemukan pria lain."

"Apa ada yang pernah melihat Izuna sebelum dia menghilang?" Tanyaku, tidak mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar menghilang begitu saja.

"Sebelum menghilang, orang yang terakhir bertemu dengannya adalah Sakura."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shisui, apa aku bisa membantu gadis itu? Aku hanya marah dia membohongiku, tapi saat bersama, apa dia menganggapku sebagai Izuna atau tidak? Tatapan hangat itu? Rasa sayangnya itu? Apa semua untukku atau untuk Izuna, aku masih terus memikirkan hal itu, hanya memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan itu tidak bisa membantuku menjawab sendiri.

Ponselku berdering, Jugo mencariku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan hal ini padaku, sejujurnya aku sudah bertemu Sakura saat di Konoha."

"Benarkah? Mungkin, dia pikir kau adalah Izuna."

Uhm, dia pikir aku adalah Izuna, tapi dia tetap memanggil namaku, dia tidak memanggilku Izuna, aku yakin ada sebuah kekeliruan padanya, jika dia gila, dia akan tetap memanggilku Izuna, dia gila atau hanya pura-pura gila?

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Sakura, kau mungkin menganggapnya orang asing, tapi aku harap kau bisa sedikit membantu gadis itu, dia gadis yang baik." Ucap Shisui, seakan berharap aku bisa menyembuhkan sakit yang di derita Sakura.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan orang gila? Dia hanya perlu terapi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku, ponselku kembali berdering, Jugo terus menghubungiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, sudah pagi, aku hanya terus berbaring di kasurku sepanjang hari, syuting telah berakhir, aku bisa pulang sekarang atau nanti, itu terserah padaku, lagi pula aku akan di sini selama dua bulan dan waktu dua bulan itu belum berakhir.

Setiap kali bangun di kala pagi, aku terus merasakan hampa, rasa hampa ini semakin sulit di hilangkan, setelah aku tahu Sakura berada dimana, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku harus menemuinya, dia harus menjawab setiap pertanyaanku, aku ingin tahu segalanya, dia yang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupku dan membuatku terus memikirkannya.

"Apa kau akan ingin jalan-jalan di suatu tempat sebelum kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Jugo padaku.

"Maaf jika aku terus merepotkanmu." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab padamu, kau termasuk orang yang terkenal." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup beruntung bersama Jugo, dia asisten yang baik dan mau membantuku.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit Kumo, aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cari." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Jiwa Kumo.**

Tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah sakit yang berada di perbatasan Oto, suasananya sama, areanya sama, dan tembok-tembok ini sangat tinggi, menanyakan pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan gadis itu benar berada di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya aku menemukan, entah mengapa aku begitu lega bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura cukup emosional, sejujurnya dia hampir sembuh, namun gadis itu kembali berbuat ulah, obat penenang akan sering di berikan padanya, jadi tolong jangan berbicara sesuatu yang membuat emosinya kembali naik dan hilang kendali." Ucap seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawat Sakura.

"Baik, dok." Ucapku.

Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbicara apa padanya, membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, di dalam di jaga cukup ketat oleh beberapa perawat laki-laki, di sana aku bisa melihat Sakura duduk dengan tenang, dan hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, tubuhnya semakin kurus, dia terlihat tidak sehat, aku yakin dia harus terus minum obat untuk kesehatannya atau setiap dia mengamuk, mereka akan menyuntikan penenang, terasa aneh, ini sakit, aku merasa sakit saat melihat kondisinya.

Hal pertama saat dia melihatku, Sakura sangat terkejut, setelahnya dia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, tangannya gemetaran, apa dia ingin kabur dariku? Tapi disini ada banyak perawat dan jika dia mulai mengamuk lagi, para perawat itu akan menyuntiknya.

"Aku datang mengunjungimu." Ucapku, aku harus mulai dengan pembicaraan santai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika Sakura mengamuk, orang dengan pikiran gila akan sulit di tebak, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang gila.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk perlahan, perasaaan ini terus memuncak, aku ingin membawanya pergi dari tempat ini, bodoh! Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu!

"Sakura, ada yang perlu aku tanyakan, apa ini tidak mengganggumu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak menatapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak keliru saat mengenaliku?"

"Karena kau adalah Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu Izuna, kalian orang yang berbeda." Ucapnya, aku jadi tidak yakin jika benar dia gila.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa mengatakan kau adalah pacarku?"

"I-Izuna." suaranya bergetar, ada apa? Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya menangis, suara tangis yang terdengar dia sangat sedang terpuruk.

"Maaf, tuan, anda harus pergi, berkunjunglah lain waktu." Tegur seorang perawat.

Sial, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sakura, dia terus menangis dan tidak berbicara apapun padaku.

Akhirnya aku harus pergi.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Jugo.

"Tidak, ini belum selesai, apa kisa bisa menginap di sekitar sini, aku harus kembali lagi menjenguknya." Ucapku.

"Aku rasa ada sebuah penginapan yang tidak jauh dari sini."

Kami akhirnya pulang dan istirahat sejenak, perjalanan kesini cukup jauh.

Sakura lagi-lagi tidak berbicara apapun, satu hal yang pasti, gadis itu tidak gila, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik dan dia sadar jika aku bukan Izuna, aku hanya kecewa saat dia berbohong kami telah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, aku kembali datang berkunjung, beberapa perawat seperti cepat sekali mengenal wajahku, mereka bahkan tahu aku siapa, aku jadi harus melayani mereka untuk tanda-tangan, mendatangi tempat untuk berkunjung, aku melihat Sakura tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya, rambut yang terkesan mirip dengan Sakura, menghampiri mereka, aku harap tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Pria itu menatap ke arahku dan tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kerah baju dan menatap marah padaku. "Kau, kau kembali! Bagaimana mungkin kau kembali dan tidak melihat keadaan adikku!" Ucapnya dan dia sangat marah.

"Kakak berhenti, dia bukan Izuna." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu sampai menarik tangan pria di hadapanku dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh, setelahnya gadis ini menjadi tameng untukku, namun para perawat menariknya dan memaksanya pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu, Sakura sedang tidak memberontak, kenapa kalian membawanya pergi?" Cegatku, tubuhku bergerak sendiri saat melihat Sakura tidak ingin di bawa pergi, menariknya dari para perawat itu dan mendekapnya, tanpa sadar, aku benar-benar melindunginya.

Pria berambut _softpink_ itu sudah berdiri, menatap ke arahku dan seakan tidak percaya pada ucapan Sakura, jadi dia adalah kakaknya Sakura, Haruno Serra.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura masih bisa kami atasi." Ucapnya sekedar membuat para perawat tidak kembali bertindak.

Sakura memelukku, seakan dia benar-benar takut untuk di tenangkan kembali.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap Serra, wajah marah itu menghilang dan meminta adiknya untuk kembali padanya.

Sakura seperti tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Serra, gadis itu memelukku dengan cukup erat, pria itu menghela napas dan kini menatapku.

"Apa kita bisa berbicara?" Ucapnya.

"Hn, disini saja." Ucapku, lagi pula aku ingin menjenguk Sakura lagi.

Kami duduk bersama dan Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah dari sisiku.

"Jadi benar, kau bukan Izuna."

"Lagi-lagi aku mendengar hal itu, apa aku harus memperlihatkan tanda pengenalku ." Ucapku.

"Dia bukan Izuna, namanya adalah Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, kini dia mulai berbicara.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui pemuda ini? Kau benar-benar gila Sakura, jika dia bukan Izuna, tidak perlu menemuinya." Ucap Serra dan kini terlihat marah.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini salah, aku juga sudah berbohong pada Sasuke." Kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya berbicara lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Aku sempat melihat beberapa perawat membicarakan seorang model yang bernama Sasuke, aku melihatnya di sebuah _website_ , para perawat itu memperlihatkannya padaku, mereka benar-benar mirip, aku pikir Izuna berbohong tentang ucapannya, tapi dia benar ada, Sasuke benar-benar ada dan aku harus menemuinya."

Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura, apa maksudnya? Seakan Izuna pernah melihatku dan mengatakan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau sembuh, tolong lupakan Izuna dan juga pria yang mirip Izuna ini." Ucap Serra, aku rasa Serra pun lelah dengan kondisi Sakura, mungkin jika aku di posisi Serra, aku harap dia akan sembuh total.

Tidak begitu banyak yang bisa aku dengar dari Sakura, Serra meminta perawat membawanya kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, aku tidak bisa berbicara lebih banyak padanya, sekarang, di kantin rumah sakit, Serra mengajakku untuk berbicara berdua.

"Maaf sudah marah padamu." Ucapnya.

"Hn, tidak masalah."

"Kau datang ke sini hanya akan membuat Sakura menjadi tambah buruk, apa kau tidak bisa pergi saja?" Kini ucapannya cukup menyebalkan.

"Aku datang dengan baik-baik, kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, tapi kau lihat sendiri kondisinya, semakin hari semakin memburuk, lama kelamaan tidak ada obat yang bisa membantunya, setiap hari hanya terus minum obat tanpa ada perkembangan, aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti itu."

Ya, aku pun tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu, dokter sudah menjelaskan segalanya padaku, depresinya cukup parah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi pada Sakura, aku sudah berusaha mencari pemuda yang bernama Izuna itu, tapi dia seakan di telan bumi, tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana, apa dia berkelana, mengubah wajahnya atau mungkin sudah mati tapi tak ada yang tahu, selama ini aku hanya sibuk mencari pria itu." Ucap Serra, wajahnya pun terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi Sakura, dia yang datang padaku, jadi aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya." Ucapku.

"Maaf jika Sakura membuat masalah padamu, kau sudah tahu jika pikirannya tidak beres, jadi apa kau bisa menganggap jika adikku tidak pernah mengusikmu?" Ucap Serra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Serra, sepanjang hari aku terus memikirkan ucapannya, dia ingin aku pura-pura menganggap tidak pernah bertemu Sakura, pura-pura gadis itu pernah muncul dalam hidup, tapi apa aku bisa melakukannya? Dia sudah cukup mengganggu untukku dan terus membuatku kepikiran, tanpanya aku tetap saja merasa aneh.

"Apa sudah akan kembali?" Ucap Jugo, masih senantiasa menemaniku.

"Belum, aku belum bisa kembali dengan semua kepingan teka-teki ini."

"Kau masih mencari seseorang lagi?"

"Apa kau tahu tempat tinggal Izuna?"

"Izuna? Aku tidak begitu tahu dia tinggal dimana."

Aku harus kembali mengunjungi Sakura, rasa penasaranku bukan hanya tertuju pada Sakura, tapi pada Izuna, pria itu yang menyebabkan segalanya, segala masalah yang ikut terjadi padaku.

Kembali mendatangi Sakura, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu di ruangan tunggu, aku akan mendatangi kamarnya, dia tertidur sepanjang hari, kata dokter, Sakura kembali mengamuk dan harus di tenangkan, pupil hijau itu akhirnya terlihat, dia membuka matanya saat mendengar suaraku, tatapan itu terlihat sedih.

"Kau kembali lagi?" Ucapnya, nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Hn, aku ingin mendengar tentang Izuna." Ucapku.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, dia mulai bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang di temuinya dulunya, empat tahun yang lalu, mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu karena Sakura adalah seorang manager untuk artis, dia dan Yamato pernah bekerja sama, Sakura menjadi manager untuk Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FlashBack, Sakura pov.]**

"Izuna, dia adalah managermu saat ini." Ucap Yamato, dia memperkenalkanku pada Izuna, kesan pertamaku padanya, dia pemuda yang dingin, dia tidak banyak bicara dan aku merasa hubungan kerja sama ini sangat renggang, aku jadi canggung padanya dan takut untuk berbicara padanya, seakan ada jarak yang jauh antara aku dan dia.

"Kau terlalu gugup, santai saja padaku." Ucapnya, sejak ucapannya itu, aku jadi tidak canggung lagi, dia pemuda yang baik, sangat baik, sampai aku sadar jika dari kebaikannya itu sedikit berbeda, tatapan yang berbeda utukku.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin makan di luar, bisakah kau ke apartemenku dan memasak?" Ucapnya.

"A-apa tidak apa aku ke apartemenmu?" Ucapku, gugup, dia adalah artis yang sedang naik daun, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak karirnya.

"Kau takut skandal?" Ucapnya santai dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Bodoh, jangan pikirkan skandal itu, aku juga tidak peduli, lagi pula, aku memang menyukai managerku sendiri." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Ini membuatku sangat terkejut, perasaan ini, dia dan segala kebaikannya padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Ucapnya.

Kami bekerja sama selama setahun, dari kebiasaan itu membuat kami dekat dan pada akhirnya, kami benar-benar menjalin hubungan, aku sempat mengatakannya pada Yamato, dia merasa ini perlu di rahasiakan sementara waktu mengingat Izuna adalah orang baru, sayangnya Izuna cukup keras kepala dengan apa yang ingin lakukannya.

"Kenapa harus di tutup-tutupi jika punya pacar! Mereka saja yang tidak mengerti bagaimana punya pacar! Apa orang bahagia itu salah?" Izuna marah besar, dia sampai protes pada Yamato.

"Izuna, tenanglah." Ucapku, aku sampai bingung harus membuatnya mengerti.

"Tidak Sakura, merekalah yang harus sadar, aku tidak akan berbohong pada publik." Ucap Izuna.

Dia tetap pada keyakinannya untuk memperlihatkanku pada publik. Izuna melakukannya, dia membuat skandal namun di awal tidak begitu ramai di perbincangkan, hal itu di tanggapi biasa oleh para fasnnya, lebih banyak yang mendukungnya, sampai kakakku, Serra, dia mengetahui hal ini, dia hanya memberiku sebuah teguran untuk tidak hanyut karena perasaan cinta ini, aku juga harus sadar jika suatu saat kami mungkin akan mendapat masalah.

Ya, aku tahu, bukannya aku menyukainya karena dia terkenal atau wajahnya tampan, tapi dia tulus padaku, kakakku hanya tidak ingin ada yang menyerangku, karena Izuna adalah bintang bagi publik.

Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit kami jalani, kami sudah terbiasa bersama, bahkan sampai tinggal bersamanya, pacar sekaligus manager baginya, ada banyak masalah yang sering terjadi, kami sudah berusaha melewatinya bersama, namun, tiba-tiba skandal kembali memuncak, aku tidak tahu dari mana penyebabnya, mungkin karena seorang _haters_ sebagai pemicu, Izuna berusaha menahan dirinya, dia berusaha kuat, tapi aku tahu, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang punya sisi lemah, _haters_ itu tidak hanya menghina Izuna, tapi aku pun ikut berdampak, kenapa ada orang-orang jahat seperti itu? Apa yang mereka pikirkan saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat jahat itu? Mereka tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan seseorang.

"Jangan membuka sosial media apapun." Ucapku, aku menyita ponsel Izuna dan tidak membiarkannya membuka sosial media, dia tidak harus mengetahui komentar-komentar jahat para _haters_ itu.

"Tenanglah, kau pikir aku akan mendengarkan mereka? Tentu saja tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun." Ucap Izuna dan memelukku erat, pelukan yang tidak biasanya, aku yakin, meskipun sangat kecil, ada sebuah rasa takut di dalam dirinya.

Selama ini dia berusaha keras menjadi terkenal, berawal dari orang biasa, orang buangan yang hanya di pandang buruk, dia terus membuat karirnya menanjak, Izuna selalu mengatakan jika bisa mengubah dirinya yang dulu, mengikuti berbagai seleksi dan akhirnya dia benar-benar menjadi terkenal dengan segala upayanya, namun tak semua pendapat publik akan melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, jauh lebih dari itu, mereka malah sibuk mencari celah kesalahan yang di buat Izuna.

Tiba-tiba Izuna menjadi aneh, keanehan ini membuatku bingung sendiri, hal ini terjadi setelah kami kembali dari Konoha, Izuna sempat mendapat tawaran iklan disana, kami harus kesana untuk tiga hari, setelah kembali.

"Suatu saat, ada seorang pemuda yang akan bersamamu, tapi bukan aku, dia akan lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku, dia akan lebih memperhatikanmu dan dia akan lebih bertahan, setidaknya dia tidak pernah membuat skandal dan malah melibatkanmu dalam masalah seperti ini." Ucap Izuna.

"Kau sedang mabuk? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucapku, bingung.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk, tapi aku senang bisa bersamamu." Ucapnya.

"Izuna, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Kau tidak mendengar berita miring lainnya kan?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Ucapnya.

Suasana ini sedikit aneh, saat kami hanya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen, Izuna menjadi sedikit manja padaku, sebuah kecupan di bibirku.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap mencintaiku dan orang itu." Ucapnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara aneh, kenapa aku harus mencintai orang lain selain kau?" Ucapku.

"Karena kami adalah orang yang sama."

Semua ucapan Izuna semakin membuatku bingung dan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

Setelah malam itu kami bersama, aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah hari terakhir kami bersama, esoknya, Izuna tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak ada yang melihatnya, ini benar-benar aneh, bagaimana mungkin orang terkenal seperti dia tidak ada yang melihatnya?

Setiap hari yang aku lakukan mencarinya hingga membuatku stres dan depresi, setiap harinya aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya dimana, hati ini terasa sangat sakit, tanpa lelah aku mencarinya, namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, dimana pun, mencari informasi tentangnya juga, dia sama sekali tidak di ketahui, aku hampir gila hanya untuk menemukannya.

Semua pihak menyalahkanku atas hilangnya Izuna, Yamato akan selalu mendukungku, tapi bagaimana bisa satu orang melawan ribuan fans? Aku benar-benar terpuruk, hal yang terus aku dapatkan adalah kata-kata menyerang, mereka terus mengatakan aku gadis yang buruk, semuanya karenaku, hilangnya Izuna karena kesalahanku, semuanya memandangku seperti seorang kriminal yang perlu di hukum, jika perlu di hukum mati saja, aku terus mendapat kalimat buruk itu.

 _Lebih baik kau mati!_

 _Kembalikan Izuna!_

 _Semua salahmu!_

 _Jangan sok menjadi gadis sok suci dasar jal*ng!_

 _Mati saja kau!_

Pada akhirnya.

"Kau akan lebih baik jika di sini." Ucap Serra, kakakku membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia pikir aku menjadi gila karena Izuna, kesehatanku memburuk dan mentalku cukup terguncang, ini hanya serangan awal.

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap lebih baik agar dokter memberiku keringanan, aku bisa keluar masuk seenaknya di rumah sakit, saat itu.

"Bukannya dia tampan?" Ucap seorang perawat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Pemuda ini model terkenal di Konoha, katanya sedang menjadi model baru, dia benar-benar tampan, aku harap dia mengadakan _meet and greet_ di sini, fansnya juga banyak di Suna."

Wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip Izuna, aku kembali mengingat setiap ucapan Izuna, dia terus mengatakan jika ada saatnya pemuda lain yang akan bersamaku, apakah dia pemuda itu?

Aku tahu rumah sakit ini cukup ketat, aku menyamar menjadi seorang perawat setelah mencuri pakaian mereka di loker, aku berhasil keluar, kembali ke apartemen Izuna, aku akan mendatangi Konoha dan mencari pemuda itu, menatap apartemen ini, samar-samar aku melihat Izuna dengan segala ucapannya.

" _Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah seorang model baru dan cukup menarik perhatian banyak perusahaan, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, dia, dia jauh lebih baik dariku, dia adalah doppelgangerku, aku tahu itu saat melihatnya, tapi dia tidak melihatku, tanpa sengaja terlintas sebuah masa depan saat aku menatapnya, aku melihat masa depannya dengan karir yang sangat sukses dan kau bersamanya, dia melindungimu dari segala masalah yang terjadi."_

Ini benar-benar konyol, aku sampai harus mencari tentang doppelganger itu dan sama sekali tidak ada teori yang membenarkan tentang kasus itu, aku mencurigai sesuatu, jika Izuna sengaja menghilang agar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu bisa bersamaku, aku masih tidak menerima hal ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa menemukan Izuna dimana pun, memikirkannya dan hanya membuatku sakit.

 **[Ending Flashback, ending Sakura pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, semua hal yang ingin aku ketahui dan kenapa sampai Sakura tidak keliru tapi berbohong padaku.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu, tapi saat melihatmu aku benar-benar merasa hidup kembali, sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mati saja jika tidak menemukan Izuna dan lagi tekanan terhadap orang-orang yang terus menyalahkanku." Ucap Sakura, kini air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. "Kau boleh marah padaku, aku tidak keberatan." Tambahnya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Ucapku.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengganggapku Izuna atau Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak pertemuan awal kita, meskipun aku berbohong, aku tetap menganggapmu Sasuke, kau adalah Sasuke dan bukan Izuna, aku sadar akan hal itu." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang kami, aku pamit dan kembali pulang. Jugo sudah mendapat tiket untukku kembali ke Konoha, aku akan pulang, aku sudah mendengar penjelasan Sakura dan membuatku sedikit lega, aku mungkin akan meninggalkannya di sana dan membiarkannya melakukan terapi agar kesehatannya membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

Karir menjadi model dan artisku cukup sukses, aku sudah harus berhenti dari kesenangan ini meskipun kadang masih mendapat tawaran pekerjaan, aku punya sebuah perusahaan yang ku bangun sendiri, meskipun awalnya sulit, mengadakan kerjasama dengan kakakku dan kami punya perusahaan bersama, kakakku akan selalu menjadi pendorong dan pemberi dukungan penuh padaku, dia lah yang membantuku untuk sukses menjalankan perusahaan ini, kemudian kakak menikahi seorang gadis yang sempat di katakannya padaku, dia kakak ipar yang baik.

Ayah tidak lagi mengomel padaku, aku memperlihatkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan hanya dengan ijasah dari fakultasku dan pekerjaan modelku, ayah tidak lagi banyak bicara dan hanya merasa jika ucapannya tidak semuanya benar, ini pembuktianku dan aku merasa puas.

Iruka? Aku masih tetap bekerja padanya, dia masih menjadi bos sekaligus manager bagiku. Sedangkan Sakura, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya meskipun sangat sulit, aku tidak tahu kabarnya seperti apa sekarang? Aku harap dia sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, rasanya aku ingin menemuinya, tapi aku takut jika aku muncul rasa sakitnya akan kembali lagi, aku harus sadar jika dia hanya mencintai Izuna dan bukan aku.

Sebuah surat datang dan pengirimnya membuatku sangat terkejut, aku sampai buru-buru membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Aku harap surat ini tiba padamu, aku yakin pertama kau akan marah padaku, aku pergi dan meninggalkan banyak masalah, begitu banyak berita buruk yang beredar tentangku di luar sana, Shisui, teman terbaikku yang panik mencariku, kak Serra yang marah besar padamu, dan juga banyak orang yang memikirkan kau adalah aku, aku tidak benar-benar menghilang, tapi aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari semua itu dan pada akhirnya, aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya, aku hanya pengecut yang berani melewati bahaya tapi takut untuk jatuh, benar-benar aneh._

 _Aku tahu jika kau menganggapku orang asing, tapi aku sudah pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, hal itu terasa seperti dejavu, aku pikir kita bisa hidup bersama dan saling beriringan dalam dunia yang sama, namun, rasa takutku jauh lebih besar, aku takut akan membuat kesalahan dan akan berdampak pada orang-orang di sekitarku, dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, toko temanku menjadi hancur karena penyerangan orang-orang yang tak di kenal, mereka marah dengan tokonya yang menggunakanku sebagai modelnya, dan aku membuat orang yang ku cintai dalam masalah, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menanggung segala perbuatan akibat keras kepalaku, sedangkan kau, kau bisa melindunginya, mengetahui hal itu saja membuatku sangat senang, maka dari itu, aku harap segalanya hal yang baik aku tinggalkan, aku berikan padamu, hidupmu menjadi lebih baik saat aku tidak ada, aku tidak tahu apa ini permainan tuhan atau sebuah takdir, karena kau doppelgangerku aku tahu kau mampu melakukan hal yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Semua yang terjadi padamu bukan sebuah kebetulan, tapi aku hanya ingin kau hidup lebih baik dan aku pun bisa turut menjadi bagian dari dirimu, termasuk gadis yang aku cintai, aku memaksanya mencarimu, dia sampai marah padaku, samar-samar aku seperti melihat masa depan kalian dan aku tidak ada di antara kalian, aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan hubunganku dengannya tidak sampai apa yang kalian lakukan bersama, aku tahu semua itu, maka dari itu, tolong jagalah dia untukku dan terima kasih banyak atas segalanya Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Izuna._

* * *

Apa yang baru saja aku ketahui, aku yakin dia orang gila lainnya, sial! Surat ini benar-benar membuatku meneteskan air mata, dia, Izuna, rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk hidupku menjadi lebih baik, surat ini sudah lama, tapi waktu pengirimnya baru tiba hari ini, ada orang lain yang baru saja mengirim surat ini.

Aku harus mencarinya, perangko dan cap stempelnya berasal dari kota Suna, aku harus ke sana dan mencari siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini, sebelumnya.

Mendatangi Iruka.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucapku.

Aku sedikit curiga saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Iruka, aku tidak yakin jika ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku selain aku." Ucapku.

"Pasti kau membicarakan ucapan Yamato dengan teman-temannya saat itu, mereka mencarimu karena mirip." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu ada orang yang mirip dengannya tanpa seseorang mengatakannya?" Ucapku.

Iruka menghela napas. "Baiklah, menutupinya padamu tidak ada juga gunanya." Ucap Iruka.

Dia mulai menceritakan tentang pertemuan kami, ternyata benar, sebelumnya ada seorang model dan artis terkenal dari Suna yang berkunjung ke studionya, pemuda itu mengatakan akan membantunya mencari model, meskipun Iruka lebih menginginkan pemuda itu, tapi dia mengatakan akan ada orang mirip dengannya. Awalnya Iruka menganggap orang itu hanya bercanda dan ternyata dia benar-benar menemukanku, dia sampai terkejut namun berusaha tenang.

Tentang Yamato dari Suna, dialah yang memanggil mereka, hal ini juga atas permintaan pemuda itu, semua yang di lakukannya hanya untukku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

"Katanya dia hanya ingin kau menjadi seperti dia, tapi tergantung bagaimana stuasinya setelah kau menjadi orang besar, pemuda itu seperti sangat tahu akan segala hal, mungkin saja dia punya kemampuan meramal masa depan seseorang, dia mengatakan kau akan jauh lebih baik darinya."

Ini membuatku merinding, kenyataan macam apa ini? Pria yang tak ku kenal mengorbankan segalanya demi aku? Dia benar-benar gila!

"Kau tahu mungkin itu yaa namanya doppelganger, kasus semacam itu hanya terjadi di jaman dulu, seperti melihat bayangan masa lalu atau masa depan, mungkin kau adalah masa depan pemuda itu, setelah aku mencari tahu pemuda yang menemuiku, ternyata dia adalah model dan artis terkenal, namun skandal yang terjadi padanya cukup parah, dia terlalu egois akan keinginannya sendiri, berakhir dengan orang di sekitarnya dalam masalah, aku rasa dia jauh lebih pengecut, setelah membuat masalah dia malah menghilang, aneh bukan? Padahal saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku pikir dia pria yang profesional, tapi lagi-lagi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran seseorang." Ucap Iruka, dia mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang pemuda bernama Izuna itu.

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan segalanya, surat itu sangat terlambat dan aku jadi penasaran akan pengirimnya, tidak mungkin Izuna yang telah menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba mengirim surat itu padaku.

"Apa kau tidak punya waktu luang." Ucapku pada Iruka.

"Aku sibuk memotret dan menjagamu." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kita cuti bersama dan jalan-jalan ke luar kota." Ucapku.

Iruka hanya menatap bingung padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[by: SasukeFans]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meminta ijin pada kakakku, aku akan keluar kota dengan alasan berlibur sementara waktu, dia tidak melarangku, namun saat aku mengatakan jika tempat tujuanku adalah Suna, dia sempat melarangku pergi, mengatakan jika aku kesana untuk mencari Sakura lagi, lebih baik tidak usah pergi dan melakukan hal yang sia-sia, sayangnya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja setelah mendapat surat dari Izuna.

Kami berangkat ke Suna, di saat Iruka ingin jalan-jalan, aku malah mengajaknya ke rumah sakit jiwa Kumo.

"Jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Omelnya, Iruka tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah mengajaknya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Ucapku.

Saat berkunjung, seorang perawat mengatakan jika pasien bernama Sakura telah di pulangkan setahun yang lalu, katanya gadis itu sudah sembuh dengan terapinya yang berjalan lancar.

Aku senang mendengarnya, namun akan semakin sulit aku menemuinya.

"Kali ini kita kemana lagi?" Ucap Iruka.

"Bagaimana jika kau jalan-jalanlah dan kita akan bertemu setelahnya." Saranku.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, baiklah, kabari aku saat kau akan kembali ke hotel." Ucapnya.

Kami berpisah, aku kembali mendatangi sebuah toko, menanyakan tentang manager mereka.

"Sasuke? Kau datang lagi?" Ucapnya, seakan senang melihatku, padahal kami hanya bertemu sekali setelah itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi, dia menganggapku seperti Izuna.

"Hn, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucapku.

Shisui mengajakku ke sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tokonya, aku memperlihatkan surat yang di kirim Izuna kepadaku, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Anak bodoh ini, aku bahkan tidak peduli tokoku hancur bagaimana pun juga, tapi jika dia menghilang, aku yang tidak bisa tenang, aku sudah melaporkan orang-orang yang menyerang itu dan mereka sudah mendapat ganjarannya, padahal itu sudah sangat lama sekali." Jelas Shisui.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanyaku.

"Surat ini benar dari Suna, tapi sama sekali tidak ada alamat dari si pengirim, apa kau harus ke kantor pos untuk mengecek setiap yang mengirim surat? Hanya itu akan makan banyak waktu, ada begitu banyak alamat pengirim yang harus mereka cari."

Terdiam dan memikirkan ucapannya, akan sangat sulit mendapat pengirim surat ini.

"Oh iya, apa kau pernah bertemu Sakura?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran kemana gadis itu.

"Sakura, dia sempat mendatangiku beberapa bulan yang lalu, katanya dia sudah selesai dengan masa pengobatannya, sekarang aku rasa dia lebih di jaga ketat oleh kakaknya, Serra bahkan sampai mengantarnya, sebelum dia pulang, dia hanya meminta maaf padaku dengan wajah yang sedih, aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa dia minta maaf, lagi pula dia tak pernah membuat salah padaku, yaa walaupun aku pikir mungkin karena skandal mereka aku pun terlibat, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu pusing, mereka yang punya hubungan, kenapa orang lain yang sangat sibuk mengurusnya."

Aku hanya mendengar setiap cerita Shisui, setelah bertemu dengannya, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa aku lakukan disini, mungkin aku bisa menemani Iruka jalan-jalan, setidaknya aku harus sedikit menghargai usahanya padaku sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya berkeliling di tempat wisata bersama Iruka, suasana di sini begitu ramai, mengingat aku datang kembali saat tahun akan berakhir, suasananya sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, dingin dan salju dimana-mana.

"Apa kau tidak berniat membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluargamu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang cocok untuk jadikan oleh-oleh, kau bisa membantuku memilihkan." Ucapku.

"Dasar kau ini, bawa sesuatu yang enak seperti kue tradisional Suna atau benda-benda hiasan dari sini."

Melihat sekitar, beberapa toko ramai dengan barang dagangan mereka, menatap ke depan, ada sebuah toko bunga, bukan toko itu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi seseorang yang keluar dari sana.

"Kita harus pergi." Ucapku dan menarik Iruka.

"Apa? Kemana?" Ucapnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan lagi, berjalan cukup cepat, gadis itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya, dia terlihat kurusan dan raut wajahnya masih tidak berubah, dia terus berjalan hingga ke stasiun.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kita akan kemana?" Ucap Iruka.

"Kita akan mengikuti Sakura." Ucapku.

"Sakura? Gadis itu? Dimana? Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Di sana, kita harus mengikutinya tanpa ketahuan."

"Kau ini sangat aneh, seharusnya kau menghampirinya dan menyapanya, bukan malah menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini."

"Aku hanya takut jika melihatku malah akan membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Kami mulai menaiki kereta yang sama dengan Sakura, kursinya cukup jauh dari kami meskipun masih satu gerbong, perjalanan cukup jauh memakan waktu sejam, setelahnya Sakura turun dan berjalan kembali, aku tidak tahu dia mau kemana, area di sekitar sini cukup sepi, hanya ada salju menumpuk di sekeliling area, suara ini, aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan sampai di tempat seperti ini.

"Wah, ini indah sekali, laut yang membeku." Ucap Iruka.

Kami sampai di pantai, hanya saja area ke pantainya cukup berbahaya, dari sini hanya ada area tebing dan laut membeku di bawahnya, tatapanku melebar saat melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju ujung tebing, berlari sekuat tenaga, apa yang akan di lakukannya! Apa dia masih tidak waras! Apa dia masih tidak sembuh juga!

"Sasuke!" Teriak Iruka tapi aku tidak peduli.

Terus berlari dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, aku sampai harus berjalan mundur dengan cepat, menariknya menjauh dari tebing, membalikkan badan gadis itu ke arahku dan marah padanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Ha!" Kesalku.

Dia terkejut, Sakura benar-benar terkejut saat melihatku.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku." Ucapnya perlahan dan aku tidak begitu mendengarnya.

"Ha?"

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Kini nada suaranya yang meninggi.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan ke sana? Apa kau juga mau mengakhiri hidupmu? Aku pikir kau sudah sembuh!" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk marah padanya, ada apa ini?

Sakura terdiam dan terus menatap ke arahku, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, rasanya ingin meledak saat ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Salah paham?" Aku tidak mengerti, aku sangat jelas melihatnya berdiri di sana, ini tebing yang sangat curam, dia akan mudah mati jika lompat dari sini, apalagi air laut yang sedang membeku.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengakhiri hidupku, tapi aku sedang mengunjungi Izuna." Ucapnya.

"Izuna?" Ucapku, mengulang nama itu lagi, setelah sekian lama aku mendengarnya kembali dari Sakura.

"Hey, apa kalian berdua tidak kedinginan? Sebaiknya cari tempat hangat dan kita berbicara." Ucap Iruka, aku sampai melupakannya.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe, Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang di lakukannya di sana.

"Dia sana adalah tempat terakhir Izuna." Ucapnya dan raut sedih itu kembali di perlihatkannya padaku, aku yakin dia masih sangat kehilangan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika Izuna mengakhiri hidupnya?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kakak menceritakan segalanya padaku, Izuna meminta tolong padanya untuk menghilangkan jejaknya dan ingin tidak ada satu orang pun tahu dia akan pergi, kakak pikir Izuna mengatakan hal itu untuk menjauh dariku dan membuatku aman, kakak menyetujuinya karena dia merasa Izuna lebih baik tidak mengusikku lagi, dalam pelariannya, dia tidak sedang bersembunyi, dia berbohong setelah kakak membantunya, hari itu, tepat 4 tahun yang lalu, saat dia menghilang, kakak membawanya ke area itu, pikirnya hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan saja, saat kakak tak memperhatikannnya, Izuna melompat, mayatnya sulit di temukan dengan area ombak yang menghempas tebing, kapal sulit untuk menepih di area itu. Setelahnya kakak juga berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan Izuna pergi dan dia tidak bisa mencarinya." Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang di sembunyikan oleh Serra. "Setelah kakak melihat keadaanku, dia merasa menyesal dan tidak bisa membantu Izuna lebih baik, dia pikir untuk Izuna pergi saja, namun itu tak menyelesaikan masalah, mereka-para _haters_ , berbalik menyerangku. Aku membuat kakak susah dan harus repot mengurus segalanya hingga akan mencebloskan siapa saja ke dalam penjara jika masih menggangguku. Kasus ini selesai dan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah sakit jiwa akibat gangguan mental, aku merasa semua memang berawal dariku, akulah sumber masalah Izuna, aku cukup menyedihkan bukan?" Ucapnya, setelah semua yang diceritakan itu, ada rasa kecewa dari tatapannya.

Sakura merasa dialah penyebab Izuna pergi, semua masalah yang terjadi pada Izuna dan semua _haters_ yang menyerang mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu, mencintai seseorang itu hal normal dan wajar, siapa yang tidak bisa memiliki perasaan mencintai itu, mereka saja yang selalu sibuk mengusik kehidupan para bintang, aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku sudah sering melihat kasus yang sama di Konoha." Ucap Iruka.

Dia benar, dalam hal ini tidak ada yang salah, hanya orang-orang yang terlalu sibuk itu yang salah, mereka tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang mereka ucapkan akan berakhir buruk pada seseorang.

"Meskipun sangat terlambat, aku turut berduka atas hal ini, saat ini ada hal yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Ucapku dan memberikan surat Izuna padanya, aku juga ingin Sakura membacanya.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali duluan ke hotel." Ucap Iruka.

"Sendirian?" Ucapku.

"Iya sendirian." Ucapnya, melirikku dan melirik Sakura, "Setelah itu kabari aku jika kau sudah akan kembali, aku memberimu waktu untuk bersantai." Tambahnya dan pergi dari kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tiba di sebuah apertemen, Sakura mengajakku ke apartemen milik Izuna, didalamnya masih tersimpan semua barang milik Izuna, beberapa poster memenuhi dinding dan di tata rapi, lemari kaca yang berisi piala penghargaan, dia benar-benar artis muda yang sangat sukses.

Sakura mulai membaca surat itu dan terlihat semakin sedih, itu adalah surat yang di tujukan padaku, tapi dia menuliskan semua hal tentang orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim surat ini, tidak mungkin Izuna yang mengirimnya." Ucapku.

"Mungkin saja ini permintaan terakhir Izuna pada kakak, hanya mereka yang bersama saat terakhir." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam, aku yakin surat itu kembali mengingatkan segalanya dan aku membuatnya semakin melihat jelas bayangan Izuna.

"Maaf." Ucapku, sebelumnya aku belum meminta maaf dengannya. "Aku meminta maaf karena tidak memberimu kesempatan, aku hanya marah padamu dan membuatmu semakin terpuruk, aku tahu selama ini kau terus bertahan hanya demi keinginan Izuna dan aku yang mulai memiliki perasaan terhadap malah menyakitimu."

"Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak berbohong padamu." Ucapnya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli saat dia berbohong atau tidak, saat dia datang padaku tanpa henti dan menyerah, seakan dia bukan orang asing bagiku, aku sudah menerimanya dan jika saja dia tidak datang padaku, aku tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Sakura. Mau kah kau kembali?" Ucapku.

Inilah keputusanku, aku merasa sangat ingin bersamanya kembali, melanjutkan kembali kehidupan yang pernah kami buat bersama, seperti aku membangun kembali hidup Sakura sebagai Sasuke, bukan sebagai Izuna.

"Tapi aku berbohong."

"Itu sudah lewat Sakura, aku mohon, kembalilah, mau melupakanmu bagaimana pun juga aku kesulitan, mungkin inilah yang harus aku lakukan untuk Izuna, dia rela meninggalkanmu untuk orang sepertiku, jika aku meninggalkanmu juga, aku sama pengecutnya dengan Izuna. Kami orang yang berbeda." Tegasku. Aku tidak ingin mengulang masalah yang sama yang terjadi pada Sakura, dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini.

Sakura menangis, perasaan ini membuatku sangat sedih, memeluknya erat, aku harus membuatnya melupakan segalanya, segala hal yang terus merusak kehidupannya, memberinya dukungan penuh untuk terus hidup dan memberinya banyak cinta hingga dia tenggelam dalamnya dan rasa kehilangan itu akan pergi selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SasukeFans ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

 **5 bulan kemudian.**

"Kau berhenti jadi artis?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan dan tidak ingin membuat kakakku susah." Ucapku.

Saat ini, akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan Sakura untuk kembali padaku, aku sampai harus berhadapan dengan Serra yang sangat galak dan keras kepala, dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi jauh darinya, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membuat Sakura bahagia dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Beberapa kali Serra akan tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke Konoha dan merusak segala kehidupan romantisku dengan Sakura, tidak ingin tinggal di hotel dan ikut tinggal bersama di apartemenku, memakai alasan merindukan adiknya dan tidak ingin tinggal jauh dari adiknya, aku jadi sulit tidur bersama gadisku atau pergi kencan bersama jika dia terus-menerus mengikuti kami, untunglah sekarang dia mendapat peringatan tegas dari adiknya sendiri jika dia masih datang lagi, dia akan dia usir oleh Sakura.

"Aku pikir itu adalah tujuan hidupmu." Ucapnya dan terlihat kecewa.

"Apa kau lebih senang aku menjadi artis?" Tanyaku, sejujurnya jadi artis atau pun tidak, semuanya tidak begitu mengubah apapun, aku sudah bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perusahaan yang ku kelolah dengan kakak, artis pun hanya pekerjaan sampingan hingga aku tidak mengikutinya lagi, Iruka tidak banyak komentar, karena semuanya kembali padaku untuk memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan ke depannya.

"Tidak juga, semua itu keputusanmu." Ucapnya dan terlihat setuju saja akan keputusanku.

"Aku akan ingin hidup normal dan bergegaslah, kita akan mendatangi kediaman orang tuaku." Ucapku.

Sakura terkejut. "Eh? Be-bertemu orang tuamu?"

"Hn, jika tidak ibuku akan merencanakan kencan butaku dengan gadis lain atau kau lebih senang aku menikahi gadis lain?" Ucapku dan dia terlihat cemburu.

"A-aku akan bersiap! Segera!" Ucapnya dan bergegas.

Tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, mungkin setelah pertemuan kedua orang tuaku dengan Sakura, aku jadi harus bertemu Serra lagi dan meminta restu darinya, semoga saja dia tidak mempersulitku sama seperti saat membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

selamat tahun baruuuu 2019...!

akhirnya, ada fic oneshoot yang bisa di update saat pergantian tahun lagi.

kira-kira apa resolusi kalian di tahun 2019? *kepok*

kalau author sendiri, berharap di tahun 2019 salah satunya saja, author masih bisa hidup lebih baik saja XD ada banyak harapan, tapi semoga saja terwujud, amin, jika tahun ini tidak, mungkin di lain waktu XD

Sedikit curhat : (orang lebay mau lewat)

saya sudah cukup lama menjadi author di fanfic ini, meskipun pernah tidak update apapun dalam beberapa bulan dan tahun, akhirnya kembali lagi mengupdate banyak cerita dengan fandom yang sama, masih belum ada kepikiran akan melirik fandom lain, masih setia pada fandom naruto dan tentunya sasu-saku fans, sempat kepikiran akan melirik fandom lain, tapi saya harus benar-benar punya banyak ide untuk mereka dan benar-benar bisa membuat karya untuk mereka. Hanya di sini dimana saya bisa buat karya yang mungkin tidak bagus-bagus amat tapi cukup mendapat respon yang baik, ada aja yang bakalan baca setiap karya saya, saat memutuskan menjadi author sebelumnya dulu hanya reader, bahkan silent-reader, kepikiran, apa akan ada yang baca karya saya? Apa akan ada yang paham apa yang saya buat? selalu memikirkan hal buruk setiap akan menjadi author, saya sendiri punya banyak panutan yang karya mereka benar-bener patut dapat pujian, saya tahu saya masih punya banyak kekurangan untuk membuat fanfic, hanya di sini saya benar-benar bisa sedikit menyalurkan hobi saya yang suka membuat cerita dan menulisnya, sempat kepikiran menjadi novelis, turus mikir saya harus benar-benar konsisten kalau mau menjadi seperti itu, nyatanya saya kesulitan dengan tujuan awal dan berakhir kembali pada fanfic. hehehe. terus sempat ingin berkaloborasi dengan seorang teman yang pandai menggambar, bagaimana kalau kita membuat komik? tapi sampai detik ini tujuan itu pun sulit di jalankan, kami sama-sama punya pekerjaan dan malah sibuk, akhirnya cerita yang saya buat, saya jadikan fanfic, dan beberapa belum sempat di buat.

untuk kedepannya, saya harap, masih bisa menjadi author di fanfic dan punya banyak ide untuk membuat fic lagi, saya sangat berharap seperti itu, sesibuk apapun, saya akan tetap membuatnya.

setelah ini mari bahas oneshoot ini.

untuk kali ini author membuat fic oneshoot dengan full sasuke pov meskipun sedikit nyelip sakura pov, sekarang sedang mulai dengan membuat seperti ini, karena sempat membahas jika jarang mengunakan sasuke pov., sekali lagi untuk kesulitannya menjadi seorang sasuke.

film aslinya cukup bagus, dengan alur rumit, tapi kisah mereka tidak sama yaa, author hanya berpatokan pada intinya saja, author sebelumnya kurang paham apa itu Doppelganger, kasusnya pun simpang-siur dan mau saya baca berapa kali pun kasus di jaman dulu sedikit menyimpan banyak misteri, soalnya mereka terus mengatakan Doppelganger itu hanya sebuah bayangan, namun sekarang seperti memiliki wujud dan ada, author hanya menyederhanakannya menjadi kembaran seseorang meskipun tidak memiliki darah yang sama, mereka ada dan sangat mirip dengan kita, ya kira-kira seperti itu.

alur yang author buat juga agak rumit dan sedikit bertele-tele, berharap terhibur saja, hehehe.

ya kira-kira itu saja, berharap ada yang review dan author sangat ingin bisa bertukar pikiran tentang kasus Doppelganger, yaa kalau pun ada yang mau membahasnya XD.

.

.

See you another oneshoot...~

 **[ SasukeFans]**


End file.
